Yuletide Cheer
by PageNotFound404
Summary: Severus's life was a routine: wake up, eat, study, get bullied, study, eat, study, get bullied, study, eat, and sleep. Getting asked out by his Tormentor with a capital letter T though, was not on his itinerary.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Yuletide Cheer

**Author:** veritaserumMaster

**Rating:** T (Rating might go up in the future.)

**Pairings:** JPSS

**Warnings:** AU, Language.

**Summary:** Marauder Era. 7th year. Severus's life was a routine: wake up, eat, study, get bullied, study, eat, study, get bullied, study, eat, and sleep. Getting asked out by his Tormentor (with a capital letter T) though, was not on his itinerary.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Please don't sue me.

**A/N:** This story is slash, so if you don't like that, then why are you reading this in the first place?

This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I just couldn't help myself. It's Potter/Snape this time. Enjoy!

Feeling quite proud of his self for not joining the rampage inside the Castle about the upcoming Christmas Ball, Severus makes his way towards his favorite spot – a big, old oak tree beside the Black Lake – with his book – Potions and People – tucked in his hands. It is hidden away by several different kinds of trees around it.

He likes this spot because it is hidden away, granting him the reprieve that he needs, the hideout that he longs for, providing an escape from his tormentors whose most imaginative teasing material is calling him a "hook-nosed, greasy git." Really now, 5 years and that's all they have?

He prides in the fact that he does not rise to their bait; that he'd rather have a raptor's beak with sharp wit and tongue than be the dunderheads with the holier – than – thou act.

His hideout is similar to the one he shared with his best friend – with the shade providing the perfect protection from the heat of the sun, it also makes his pale skin look, well, less pale; the sunshine that managed to get through the thick leaves create patches of light that provide illumination conducive for his light reading – before you both went to Hogwarts. Unfortunately, she has also been deluded by those Gryffindors that the upcoming Ball was a once in a lifetime experience and that every girl _must _attend with a date.

Pitiful, really. All those rambunctious, hormonal teenagers running around like chickens with their heads cut off scrambling to find a date for the stupid Christmas Ball. What's the big deal, anyway? It's just another excuse to put prepubescent teenagers in a room and give them a chance to get drunk right under the professors noses and shag like bunnies in deserted corridors and hidden alcoves and broom closets.

The Ball is in 2 weeks and everyone is acting like they're going to die if they don't have a freaking date, stupid the lot of them. Severus doesn't need all of that, all he needs is his book on his spot and he's all set.

He takes his outer robes off, not caring if anyone can see his skinny form through his thin shirt. It is hot out here; sweat keeps trickling down his body and he welcomed the cool shade the tree provided.

He was halfway through his book when he heard a rustling of leaves behind him. Thinking it was nothing but air, he jumped out of his skin when a face appeared behind his book.

"Bloody hell!"

The idiot laughed at Severus' expression. "Watch your tongue, Snape."

Severus fixed him with a glare so strong it would make a grown man pee his pants in fear before passing out cold. "Do what you came here for then leave, Potter. I don't have time for you today."

Apparently, Potter is nowhere near grown because he just grinned before flopping down beside Severus. "What'cha doin'?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "Potter, do you own a dictionary? Because 'Leave' doesn't actually mean 'Make yourself comfortable'." He sneered at him.

"Really? We must own different dictionaries then because in my book it means just that."

"What's the title of your book? 'How to Annoy Snivelllus'?" he tried really hard not to roll his eyes at him when the stupid git laughed.

"You're not even trying, Snape. What's gotten into you today?"

"I just want you to leave, Potter. Is that too much to ask?"

"Actually, yes." the cheeky grin did it and Snape stood up and gathered his robes.

"I have much better things to do than sit here listening to you."

Potter shot up and grabbed Severus' arm.

"Wait, no. I actually have something to ask you. And annoying you is not really the best way to do that," Potter explained hurriedly.

Snape raised an eyebrow but didn't make any move, opting to listen to Potter.

He got impatient when Potter said nothing after a few minutes just looking down at his and on Snape's arm as if it's the most fascinating thing in the world. "Well, Potter? I haven't got all day."

He looked hesitant and at Severus's scowl he blurted out, "You're body looks good like this."

Severus shot him a confused look. Well, this was a first. _Is Potter high? _Thinking he was joking Severus brushed the comment off. "Hilarious. Whoever put you up to this, is a _genius _ that we've gotten that out of the way, I'm going." He attempted to shrug Potter's hand off but the other was still holding on to him. Considering the furrowed eyebrows, Severus deduced that he's thinking. "Potter, I don't really want to be here when your brain explodes from over-exertion. Let me go."

Apparently, that shook him up because he looked up quickly, and with a determined look on his face said, "Would you like to go to the ball with me?"

Silence met his question and he looked uncomfortable for a moment so he looked down, studying his now oh-so-interesting shoes. He quickly looked up when he heard a snort.

Severus was doing his best to hold back his laughter. But this was just so priceless. He burst out laughing. He was enjoying this so much that he didn't even notice that he was holding on to Potter's robes so that he won't fall down. _ Oh, dear Merlin! Potter _is _high!_, he thought.

Gaining control of himself he looked up at Potter with tears in his eyes.

"I actually feel sorry for you, Potter. Have you run out of any good jokes? But seriously you actually thought I would fall for that?" he pushed away from him and put on his robes. "If you really wanted to humiliate me, Potter, you'd have to try harder." He turned around with a swish, still amused at Potter's attempt. _Huh! Whatever Potter's on, it's ruining him_.

He made his way towards the castle not bothering to look back. Just as well, for he didn't see the mischievous smirk on Potter's lips.

"Try harder, eh?"

**A/N:** So? What do you think? Is it worth continuing? R&R… :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Yuletide Cheer

**Author:** veritaserumMaster

**Rating:** T (Rating might go up in the future.)

**Pairings:** JPSS

**Warnings:** _**AU**_, Language, Un-betaed.

**Summary:** Marauder Era. 7th year. Severus's life was a routine: wake up, eat, study, get bullied, study, eat, study, get bullied, study, eat, and sleep. Getting asked out by his Tormentor (with a capital letter T) though, was not on his itinerary.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Please don't sue me.

**A/N:** This story is slash, so if you don't like that, then why are you reading this in the first place?

Thank you so much for the reviews. It makes me smile reading them. Keep 'em coming. :)

Sorry for some confusion in the first chapter, I was a little distracted when I wrote that. And also. very sorry that this took so long to update but my computer suddenly fried up.

Well then, on with the story. :)

Enjoy!

Severus's last class for the day was Potions. His finger nails were dirty and he smelled funny, he wanted a shower so badly that was why he was putting his books away after his last class hurriedly. He also wants to get this day over with. It had started out bad enough. He slept late last night reading which caused him to wake up late and miss breakfast. Professor McCann deducted house points from him for being late in his class and he had been on the receiving and of the stink-eye from his housemates. _As if they haven't lost any house points in their lives_, he thought with disdain.

He turned to leave but his foot got caught up in the leg of his working table and he tripped, sending him, and his book bag, spiraling to the floor. Severus groaned as he sat up and saw his things sprawled all over the floor around him. _Can this day get any worse?_

"Need any help there?"

Severus rolled his eyes when he heard the all too familiar voice. _Apparently, it can._ At this point, he was quite aware that they were alone right now. _It definitely can_.

He didn't answer; instead he got up to pick up his things completely ignoring the pain in his ankle. Acting nonchalant was proving to be quite difficult with Potter watching him carefully. He could practically feel him boring holes in the back of his neck. He checked that everything was there and started to stand up. Unfortunately, he underestimated the pain on his ankle. He would have spiraled downward again if not for the strong arms that wrapped around him. He looked up to see Potter's grinning face.

He was shocked, to say the least, and when re realized that this could very well be a prank, he struggled against the taller boy.

"Get off me, Potter. Don't touch me. I don't need your help!"

"Obviously, you do," he hoisted him a bit off the floor to take the pressure off his injured foot and led Severus to a stool, perfectly ignoring Severus's death glare.

When Potter knelt in front of Severus with his face near the Slytherin's crotch, Severus began to panic and there was a slight blush on his face.

"What do you think your doing down there, Potter?" he asked, trying to push him away by the shoulder. The bespectacled boy held his hand and grinned mischievously up at him.

"Don't worry your pretty little head; I won't do anything you wouldn't want me to do," he winked up at Severus which caused the other to turn redder.

"Shut up and just heal my foot, Potter. So we can both leave and be away from each other."

"What's the magic word?"

"Episkey," he answered dryly.

Potter chuckled and said, "What if I don't want to?"

_You just walked right into that one, Potter_. "You don't want to or you just can't?"

Apparently, that was not the right thing to say because the next moment found Severus pinned on the table behind him with Potter looming over his small figure.

"I don't like anyone undermining my abilities. Not even by you," his tone was dangerous but Severus was really annoyed at this moment. As a Slytherin, he should have known better than to fight fire with fire, but well, this was Potter. It's a whole different story when _he's_ involved.

"Tell me something I don't know. What are you going to do now? Hit me?" he asked challengingly, his nose scrunched up.

"Even better." With that, Potter manipulated their lower bodies so that Severus's foot was stuck in between the stool and Potter's other leg, causing Severus's injury to hurt if Potter even presses a little. Severus gasped in pain but kept his face cool.

"I thought Gryffindors are the noble ones, this isn't very noble, isn't it? Using a foe's weakness against them, how positively Slytherin of you." He was starting to pant now, trying to keep the pain at a minimum.

Potter leaned in closer. _I'm not going to back down_. Severus refused to look away, looking Potter eye to eye.

What happened next was so unexpected and sudden that Severus barely processed his actions. One moment they were having a staring contest and then next thing he knew, there was a set of warm lips against his chapped ones. Potter had his eyes closed while Severus's was wider than a plate.

_What the-?_

Before he could think of pushing him away, a bolt of pain shot up his foot and he whimpered against Potter's lips. The latter was quick to react and immediately knelt back down, mumbling a litany of apologies and obscenities.

"Shit. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. Fuck, are you ok?"

Severus was still panting, from the pain on his foot or from the kiss, he doesn't know.

"I-I'm fine."

Potter pulled out his wand and muttered the healing spell.

"Ah!"

"I'm sorry," Potter started to massage Severus's ankle, "Is that better?"

Severus just nodded, unable to answer. _I hadn't known he's so bipolar, changing instantly from teasing to angry to offensive and now, caring_. The last thought brought back the memory of their kiss and he just had to flush at the same moment Potter looked up. Noticing his red face, Potter raised his eyebrows and cocked his head to the side.

"Something wrong? Does it still hurt?"

Severus shook his head and stood up.

"Thank you, Potter," he said and made his way to the door, he had to get away from there, from him.

Potter's arm shot out and grabbed his wrist, just like that day in the oak tree.

He looked up to see a mop of black hair. Potter had his head down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to happen. No, no, no, that came out wrong, I mean, I meant to kiss you, just not in that context, but you were so adorable and so annoying that I just had to do something-"

"You meant to ki-" but he was cut off mid-rant when Potter pulled him close.

"If you would go to the ball with me, I would make sure that we would have the perfect kiss." At this point he was already looking hopefully up at Severus.

Disregarding their close proximity, Severus shut his eyes tightly and rubbed his face with his free hand.

"Merlin! This again? Really, Potter? Go to the ball with you? Hanging out with Black all the time must have done something to that brain of yours. Then again, maybe you were dropped when you were a baby," with that Severus shook off his hand and fled, lips still tingling from their kiss.

James was left in the empty potions classroom with his head tilted sideways and an amused smile on his lips.

"Well, it was worth a shot," James smirked as he picked up a silver-green scarf off the floor, left behind the Slytherin. "Guess I'll just have to try again," he wrapped it around his neck and left the empty class room humming.

**A/N:**Good? Worse than before? R&R… :)

It may take me a while to upload another chapter. As i have said, my computer blew up and i am doing the best i can to find another computer. Please bear with me and be patient. Thank you very much. Happy Holidays. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **The next chapter is now up. I am so sorry for the delay. My new laptop decided to rebel against me and it won't turn on properly. And, apparently, the best time to start working again is when summer break's almost over and I have no time to spare anymore. I'm going to university in 2 weeks but I will try to finish this before then. I already written down most of the rest of this story and I just have to type it up. Hopefully, my laptop would last for long. I'm keeping my fingers crossed. So this note is getting a bit long and I know you're hoping for the story. So here it is. I do hope you enjoy this. And please read the A/N at the end.

#SS#JP#

Severus was sitting quietly on the top of a rock near the Black Lake, his bare feet slightly dangling over the edge, touching the water on the lake ever so lightly. He was scribbling on his worn out potions book, finally being able to enjoy the serenity and the quiet. Potter kept appearing at the most inopportune moments, doing stupid things and spouting nonsense. He blushed when he remembered what had transpired between them in the empty potions classroom. _Stupid potter and his stupidity! Can't he take a hint? I don't want to go to the ball with him or with anyone else!_ He welcomed the peace that Hogsmeade weekend provides. Almost all the castle occupants were gone for the day, except for those younger ones and the ones who chose to stay behind, which is not many, really.

It wasn't that he didn't like Potter. Actually, he has a bit of crush on him since the moment they met. And loathe as he was to admit it, Potter was one of the constants in his life that he did not want to change. He's comfortable with his sexuality but he just couldn't wrap his head around the idea of him being comfortable with his sexuality _with Potter. _He admires the boy, man really, but he just can't handle that.

During the start of this year, Potter had been somewhat _nice. _He welcomed the freedom from the constant bullying but he was also bewildered at the 180-degree turn. He sighed. He couldn't understand what was going through Potter's head at the moment. He wished that he would stop with nattering on about going to the ball with him and just go back to bullying Severus, but a part of him also wants Potter to continue with pursuing him.

Severus was still writing when he heard the shuffle of footsteps with the green grass behind him. He didn't look up. He didn't do anything, really, not even when a familiar figure sat himself beside Severus. The slight rustle of clothes told him that his unexpected and unwelcomed companion was looking for a comfortable position.

He could only see the person's legs swinging irritably back and forth, every now and then bumping over Severus's leg. The movement caused Severus's potions book to be jostled slightly and his hand would slightly swerve. Not wanting to give in to the bait, he just scrunched up his nose and continued writing.

However, Potter isn't the kind of person that takes well to being ignored. So, being the slightly immature boy that he is, he moved his leg faster and harder. One particularly hard move shoved the book and quill off of Severus's lap.

Everything was in slow motion for Severus as he watched his things fall over the edge. He reached out to grab his book before it was too late. He wasn't fast enough and, truth be told, he had short arms. He felt a hand hold on to his hip in a vice like grip that stopped him from falling over and he saw another hand shot out in front of him and caught his book. Everything was saved, Severus, the book-

Plop!

The pair looked down and saw the ripple that the Fallen Quill made as it made contact with the water.

Severus looked up to glare at him, "I hope you're happy, Potter," he spat at him.

To his irritation, the bastard had the audacity to grin at him, "Oh, definitely," he said as he tightened his hold on Severus's hip. He blushed when he realized their position, adding fuel to Potter's grin. Their faces were mere inches apart and his side was pressed against Potter's _firm_, _toned_ and _warm_ body.

He hastily wriggled to get free of Potter's grasp. Surprisingly he let him go easily. Severus straightened out his robes and made a move to take his book back. But Potter quickly raised his hand over his head so that Severus can't reach it and wiggled his point finger in front of his face.

"You should know by now that nothing is that easy." Severus wanted to wipe that smile off his face with a well placed punch.

"Potter, can't you see that I want you to leave me alone?"

"You want me to leave? Alright then," he moved as to get off the rock.

Severus sighed, exasperated, annoyed, and turned back to look at Potter's slowly retreating back.

"My book, Potter!" he yelled.

Potter turned back and shouted, "Come and get it!"

Severus stepped off of the rock and approached the smirking Gryffindor. He stopped a few feet away from him, far enough so he won't get a chance to touch Severus, but near enough to be heard. He wanted to cross his arms over his chest and pout and throw a tantrum but he knows that it will only worsen the situation, so he doesn't. It's killing him but he doesn't.

"What exactly do you expect, Potter? That all this pestering will annoy me enough to make me go with you to the ball?"

"Yes, but-"

"Well, you're out of luck then, because there is not a snowball's chance in hell that I will be going anywhere near the Great Hall during that date. Even if I have to starve," at this he really did cross his arms over his chest, not caring if anyone seeing him at this particular moment thinks that he's a spoiled brat, because he doesn't care anymore.

Potter sighed like he is carrying the whole world. "Let me finish, yes? I am hoping more than expecting, really. I know it won't be that easy convincing you, considering, well, considering everything, but I do hope that you would come. I promise you that my intentions are pure— maybe not entirely but I—I just want to be with you on Christmas," he ran his hand through his already messy hair and looked at the ground, fingers idly playing with Severus's book.

There's an odd feeling in Severus's heart as he watched Potter in front of him and he slowly lowered his hands to adapt a more defeated, helpless stance.

"You know I can't," he said, barely a whisper and one would have missed it had they not listened carefully.

Potter looked up at him with sad eyes and even heartbreaking smile. "You can, actually," he started slowly, "but you just won't. Not yet, anyway," Severus opened his mouth to protest but was stopped when Potter spoke again, "Lucky for us, I'll wait. I'll wait for you no matter how long."

"Idiot," Severus grumbled under his breath. "You don't have to," he said, looking up at him. He was silently thanking every deity he knew for his straight and unwavering voice as he spoke. He tried to hide the insecurity in his voice, because no Slytherin shows any sign of weakness. Trying to act tough, he continued, "I'll understand."

Potter chuckled and raised the book he is still holding to rest it on his shoulder. "It would be a greater loss for me," he started as he walked towards Severus, "If I let someone as precious as you," he was invading Severus's personal space by now, "Slip from my fingers," he bent his head to the shorter boy's level, "Just because I'm not patient enough." He licked the shorter boy's earlobe and blew on it, smirking at the shiver he got, "I'd be more of an idiot if I do that."

The blush that adorned Severus's face was worth it and the half-hearted glare sent his way juts made it that much more adorable. He leaned back a bit to enjoy the view before an earsplitting grin covered his face. "So, you want to get your book back?"

"If you don't know the answer to that, then obviously the school failed to teach you anything."

"Ah! Now, you're back! I was worried I'd lost you back there."

"Shut up and give me my book back, Potter," he made a quick move to grab the book from Potter, one thing he forgot was that Potter had better reflexes and reaction time, benefits of being a seeker, and pulled the book away just in the nick of time.

"Not so fast. Since I'm not that cruel as to threaten you with your book to go to the ball with me, and I'd rather have you go willingly, maybe I could ask for some sort of - compensation, so to speak," his smile was positively wicked.

Severus's eyes narrowed in suspicion as Potter's eyebrows rose and fell suggestively. "Cease thinking about whatever it is your pitiful little brain has managed to come up with, because I will never do it," was Severus's reply.

"Even if it means you won't get your book back, anymore?" Potter asked with a mock pout. It would have persuaded Severus to do what he wanted but the slight tug at the edge of Potter's mouth gave it all away.

Severus's eyebrows knitted together, his nose scrunched up and his lower lip stuck out slightly.

"Are you pouting?" Potter asked, mischief and amusement dancing in his eyes.

Severus let out a huff and crossed his arms over his chest again.

"No, Potter, you fool. I am most definitely not pouting."

Potter just laughed at him.

"What about this, a kiss for your notebook. Sounds fair don't you think so?"

"No, Potter. It definitely does not sound like fair to me considering the fact that you already stole a kiss from me. Or have you forgotten?"

Potter's smile turned into a wicked grin and he blatantly stared at Severus's lips as he licked his own.

"Pervert."

"What's wrong with that? It just means I have a healthy sexual appetite. I am a teenage boy, you know."

"Too much information, Potter."

"Oh, I'll give you any information I deem necessary for you to know."

"Shut up and give me my book back."

"Well, as far as I can tell, you haven't kissed me yet so…" he cocked an eyebrow.

Different emotions passed through Severus's face until he nodded and said, "Alright, come closer then."

"Alright? That's it?" surprise was written all over his face.

"You don't want to?"

Potter quickly took the necessary steps towards Severus. He raised his hand holding the book and kept it above his head just so Severus could not reach it.

Severus stared up at him and James was completely lost into his eyes. He bent down slowly while Severus looked up. Their faces were centimeters apart and just as their lips were about to touch, Severus moved his head to the side and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, he took advantage of Potter's shock to hop up a little and snatch his book from his hands and quickly made his escape.

He got far enough when he stopped walking and turned around. Potter was standing at the spot he left him and laughing watching Severus walk back to the castle. The corner of his mouth twitched up and he cocked his head to the side and went his way.

James was still smiling brightly even when Severus was already gone.

"Sneaky Slytherin."

**A/N: **Today's my birthday! And this is my gift for you all. Thank you for the support and the confidence in me. And I hope that this would make up for the overdue update. I'm now typing the next part but I keep getting distracted. I have recently discovered the brilliances that are Torchwood, House, MD, and Star Trek. :D

I would also like to ask you if you want to see the marauders in the next chapter. What would you like them to do or say? ;)

I don't know much about fashion so I have to ask this, what would Severus wear on a rainy day?

Oh and if you notice indecision and different patterns in any of the characters behavior, blame the hormones, I know I do. XD Thank you for reading. See you in to review corner. Maybe?

If you're interested to know how I picture the characters in my head the link is below. This is basically something I found while randomly clicking pictures and it's the one responsible for this little baby of mine. If you can't find it here, I'll post it on my profile if you're interested. :)

http:/ media . photobucket . com / image / lily % 20evans % 20severus % 20snape % 20james % 20potter % 20sirius % 20black % 20remus % 20lupin % 20peter % 20pettigrew % 20lucius % 20malfoy / RukiTemaFan22 / 2009 – 12 – 13 – 223760 . jpg


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Yuletide Cheer

**Author:** veritaserumMaster / PageNotFound404

**Rating:** T (Rating might go up in the future.)

**Pairings:** JPSS

**Warnings:** AU, Language.

**Summary:** Marauder Era. 7th year. Severus's life was a routine: wake up, eat, study, get bullied, study, eat, study, get bullied, study, eat, and sleep. Getting asked out by his Tormentor (with a capital letter T) though, was not on his itinerary.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Please don't sue me.

**A/N:** This story is slash, so if you don't like that, then why are you reading this in the first place?

I am so sorry for being late. I just started university and it's so stressful and confusing it makes me want to bang my head repeatedly on a wall. Anyway, to make it up to you guys so I uploaded 2 new chapters. Granted, the first one is shorter but it's a chapter all the same. Ehehehe.

Btw, do you guys want to know how many more chapters there'll be? On one hand, I want you guys to know what to anticipate and on the other hand I want everything to be a surprise.

And also, I want to thank everyone who reviewed.

It makes me incredibly happy whenever I receive mail that someone reviewed this story even if I haven't updated in a long time.

Thank you.

After all this time, guys? : )

JP*SS

Severus was searching through his bag. He knew his scarf should be here. It wasn't in his closet and not in the common room. It wasn't like him to leave his things behind. He's not forgetful. He didn't bother looking up as he turned his bag upside down while still walking. People tend to get out of his way and avoid him. The only people who would walk by him had classes at this time so when he bumped into something, or specifically, someone he was caught unawares and he flailed, sending the contents of his bag all over the floor. He landed on his bum and winced. _Not again, _he thought.

Not looking up to see who it was he bumped into (he's fairly sure that whoever it was left already, anyway), he collected his things in a hurry.

"I hope you didn't sprain your ankle this time."

Severus looked up and saw Potter's apologetic look. He bent down to help Severus pick up his things. "I'm sorry," he said.

Severus just snorted. He grabbed the last item and angrily shrugged his bag on. "Next time, Potter, get out of my way."

He continued walking, not looking back. He opened his bag again and searched through it, hoping that there was a secret pocket he didn't know of and he'd magically find his scarf there.

"Looking for something?"

Severus eye twitched. "Stop following me," he said through gritted teeth.

"Now, don't be like that," Potter said, "Maybe I could help you find what you're looking for."

Severus stopped walking and Potter grinned at him in a I-know-something-and-I'm-being-smug-about-it way.

Severus narrowed his eyes at Potter, "Did you take my—?"

He stopped from talking when Potter dragged him to the other side of the corridor near the courtyard with an urgent "No time!"

His eyes widened and he tripped over himself. "Potter! Unhand me-"

But all his protests fell on deaf ears as the corridor filled with students exiting their classes.

"Severus Snape!" Potter shouted and every head turned their way.

"Potter!" he hissed "What on earth-"

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" Potter said over his question.

Every jaw dropped including Severus's. Potter was looking at him with wide eyes, lips pouting a little. That only made Severus protest more. He started struggling against Potter's hold and was preparing to give him a good bollicking when a pair of soft firm lips crashed into his own. He stopped immediately and gasped. Potter used that chance to pull him closer and slip his hadn into Severus's dark locks.

Everyone went stock still as Potter violated Severus's mouth. Then someone started slow clapping and soon everyone was cheering and catcalling. Severus just stood there, eyes wide, mouth open, even when Potter pulled away.

"Is that a yes, then?" the cheeky bugger had the decency to ask.

Severus saw red.

SMACK!

The whole corridor fell silent again as Severus slapped Potter. Potter's head was turned to the side and Severus stood in front of him breathing harshly. Potter slowly turned his head towards Severus, eyes wide and pleading and regretful all at the same time and it made Severus's heart clench. So before he forgave the idiot for being doing such an _imbecilic _thing he shouted, "YOU—YOU—PERVERT!"

Then he ran away, shouldering everyone who got in his way.

Everyone looked at Potter when Severus was out of sight. Black, Lupin and Pettigrew walked up to Potter. Black slung his arm over Potter's shoulder watching the path Severus created and Lupin tapped him on the back while Pettigrew just stood silently.

"Well, that went well, don't you think?" Black asked. Lupin just glared at him and looked at Potter in a This-Is-What-Happens-When-You-Listen-To-Sirius way.

Potter ran his hand through his hair and ruffled it some more. "No offense, Sirius, but this time, I'm doing it alone."

Everyone shrugged and continued their way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Yuletide Cheer

**Author:** veritaserumMaster / PageNotFound404

**Rating:** T (Rating might go up in the future.)

**Pairings:** JPSS

**Warnings:** AU, Language.

**Summary:** Marauder Era. 7th year. Severus's life was a routine: wake up, eat, study, get bullied, study, eat, study, get bullied, study, eat, and sleep. Getting asked out by his Tormentor (with a capital letter T) though, was not on his itinerary.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Please don't sue me.

**A/N:** This story is slash, so if you don't like that, then why are you reading this in the first place?

I just want to say thank you again to everyone who reviewed and followed patiently! I love you guys so much!

JP*SS

It was Saturday and Severus can finally lie in. all of his homework is finished and there is absolutely nothing to do except sleep in. he hummed softly and stretched like a cat, rumpling his sheets. This week has been hectic, what with the preparations for the upcoming ball, schoolwork that has to be finished before the Christmas break, and Potter's incessant harassment.

Severus frowned, his initially good mood slowly vanishing. Potter was surely going all out just for a prank. Just the other day he asked Severus again to go to the ball with him. That would have been normal by now had it not been for the fact the he _shouted it in the middle of a crowded corridor. _ Severus fled as fast as he can all the while avoiding the eyes of everyone in the immediate vicinity.

Even now, wherever Severus went, snickers and whispers would follow him. But nothing has been directly said to him. Even the Gryffindors seemed to be able to contain themselves. It might be because he was always flanked on either side by his best friends who would curse anyone who as so much as looked at him differently. Of course, it doesn't hurt that one of them is a feared Gryffindor and the other a Head Boy. But still, this is too much effort just for a ruse. Severus's frown turned into a scowl.

He quickly banished any and all thought about Potter and his Gryffindors and closed his eyes again, fully intending to go to sleep but it evaded him. He tossed and turned until he finally settled with having a pillow shoved in his face.

_What if he really does like you and just wants to go to the ball with you?_ A voice in his mind reasoned.

He snorted at that.

'Well, he has a funny way of showing it,' he answered.

_maybe he was just pulling your pigtails or he didn't have any chance to tell you._

'The day Potter _genuinely_ develops feelings for me will be the day the devil enjoys snow in hell. And besides, he had 7 years to tell me , if there was anything to tell.'

_He does have a rep—_

'Enough. He's a prick and nothing will change that. Ever'

_But isn't this what you wanted? For him to like you back?_

'Fine. I admit. I had a crush on him once but-'

Severus suddenly sat up.

"Great. I'm arguing with myself. And that's not the worst part, I'm actually rationalizing and justifying Potter's actions for the past 7 years. I'm mad, is what I am. Absolutely completely mad," he muttered to himself.

He threw the covers off himself and opened his bed curtains only to find the dormitory empty.

'They must have gone to Hogsmeade to buy things for the ball.'

_The same ball you could attend with the person you like if you just say yes._

"Ugh. Just shut up. No one asked for your opinion," he told himself and pulled at his hair.

"Talking to one's self is the first sign of insanity, Severus," a voice drawled form the doorway. Severus snapped his head to face the owner of the voice and pinned him with the nastiest glare he had.

"Bugger off, Malfoy."

"My, my. It's still early in the morning yet you're already using very foul language. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Or maybe, the wrong bed. Potter not putting out?" There was the trademark Malfoy smirk on Lucius's face as he leane against the doorjamb. Severus noted that Lucius was out of his regular school robes. Instead wearing tailor-fitted trousers paired with Slytherin green dress shirt. His long hair was tied into a loose ponytail by a silver clasp.

Severus ran his hands down his face. _It's too early for this._

"What do you want, Lucius?"

"Well, it's not really about what I want, it's about what your Gryffindor friend wants."

"Gryffindor friend?" Severus swallowed nervously. _It's too early for _that.

"Yes, how many Gryffindor friend do you have?" he asked, exasperated before stopping and putting up a hand. "No, wait. Don't answer that." He raised an eyebrow, "You have quite an admirer after you, Severus, but we shall save that talk for later. For now, there is an irate redhead outside demanding we escort her to Hogsmeade."

"'We'?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well, you, actually. But when have I ever missed an opportunity of annoying a Gryffindor? I suggest you get dressed immediately before that volcano blows.

Severus climbed out of his bed and said, "And _I _suggest you stop pulling her pigtails and man up before that volcano blows.

He was smirking while walking towards the showers and just when he thought he had won that round he heard Lucius shout, "Don't take too long fantasizing about Potter, Severus. Red will be terribly displeased if you're late just because of a _boy._"

"Shove it, Bastard!"

Lucius's answering laugh was the only answer he got before he heard the distinctive sound of the dormitory door closing.

This is all Potter's fault. Oh how Severus wanted to kick Potter off his high horse and make him kneel on the ground and make him eat _grass._ He could just imagine it: Potter with his hair more messy than usual and his brown eyes clearer than usual because it's not hidden behind those atrocious glasses, face smeared with dirt kneeling on the ground but still with that annoying smile on his face. Stupid Potter!

Unconsciously, his hand had wandered lower and he was stroking himself. By the time he realized what he was doing, he was already half-hard.

_Damn it! This is all Potter's fault!_

JP*SS

"Well, so nice of you to join the world of the living," was the greeting he received when he finally went down the common room 30 minutes later wearing black muggle jeans and plain black long sleeved shirt.

"How did you get in here?" he asked the redhead sitting on a chair by the fireplace, facing a very amused blond.

Lily stood up, she was wearing a blue shirt with a black raven sitting on a branch paired with her worn out muggle jeans.

_Ravenclaw shirt? Must be her new beau. _He looked over to Lucius and raised an eyebrow in silent question. The blonde just shrugged a shoulder.

"I have my ways. You, on the other hand, have some explaining to do. You didn't tell me you were dating Potter now," she smirked.

Severus groaned. "Can we not talk about this now? It's really getting on my nerves because I am _not_ dating Potter."

"Oh, you haven't given in yet? You should know that he is persistent. You should just give in now and shorten your agony. You have a crush on him, right?"

Severus glared at her but kept his mouth shut.

"As much as I love watching Severus get tortured, we best be on our way if you're to buy your dress for the ball, Red."

"Who said you were invited, Blondie?"

"Oh, my dear," Lucius laughed airily as he walked towards the portrait. "I don't need to be invited to know I'm wanted."

It must be his imagination but Severus thinks he saw Lily blush a bit at that. He decided he did not want to know what's going on between those two. It might screw with his mind.

They were walking towards The Three Broomsticks to get a drink after a day of shopping with Evans. Lucius seemed to enjoy himself making snide remarks about the dresses Lily was trying on. But Severus saw him blush as he stammered out a half-compliment when Lily finally found "the perfect dress." Both boys didn't buy anything except for sweets and school supplies. Lucius already has his dress robes (Shocking!) and Severus already decided on not going.

When they arrived, Lucius went to order drinks and Severus and Lily went to find seats. They found one directly by the window.

When they were seated, Severus asked, "Ravenclaw, huh?"

Lily sighed and said, "Yeah."

"You don't seem happy about that."

"Not really but you don't always get what you want," she said and her eyes immediately sought the blond by the bar.

"Hmm."

Lily shook her head slightly and said, "So what about you and James?"

"There's nothing about me and Potter," he answered turning his head towards the window, observing the passers-by.

"Keeping tight-lipped about it, are you? Well, if you must know, James is driving himself up the wall back in the common room trying to find a way to make you to say yes. He and Sirius have thought up really idiotic plans and Remus is going mad. He's really trying hard."

Severus, thankfully, didn't have to answer because Lucius chose that moment to come back with butterbeers and peanuts.

Conversation filled the table but it was mostly just Lucius and Lily bickering. Severus's mind was somewhere else.

"_He's really trying hard," _Lily had said and Severus wanted to give in, just tell Potter that he would go to the ball with him but he's afraid. He's afraid that all of these things are lies and he doesn't want to go back to a place where there's nothing but misery. He trusted Potter once, he thought his offer of friendship was real but it was just another ploy to have a one up on the Slytherins. Severus doesn't think he can take going through that again. He already has trust issues, he can't add broken-hearted to the pile of things-wrong-with-Severus.

"-everus! Severus!"

"Huh?" he asked.

"Were you even listening?" asked and amused Lucius.

"Uh-Y-Yes, of course."

"Yes, very convincing, Severus."

"Don't patronize me."

Lily just rolled her eyes and said, "Let's go back, I'm tired."

"You two go on ahead, I'll stay for a bit."

"Did you plan on meeting Potter in secret?" Lucius asked as he stood up.

Severus threw a peanut that landed squarely on Lucius's forehead and Lily just laughed at them.

"Take your time, Sev," Lily said as he dragged Lucius along.

Severus watched as the two left the pub. He drank his butterbeer slowly, relishing the taste. He sat there for a while thinking about things: What would he do after school? Probably study to be a MediWizard or become a Potions Master. Where would he live after graduating? Lily and him already have a plan to rent a flat together. What kind of life would he live? Preferably, a peaceful one. Will he go to the dance with Potter?

That question remained unanswered.

Severus drank his butterbeer in one go and left. He stepped out and saw that the skies had gone dark.

"_It'll rain soon," _he thought, but he walked away from the castle. He walked and walked without a destination in mind. When he finally looked up, he saw he was some distance away from the Shrieking Shack. Lightning struck followed by rumbling thunder but he paid it no heed. He just stood there and stared at the haunted shack. He snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the first drop of rain fall on his face. He reached for his wand to cast a charm but the rain suddenly stopped hitting him.

"It's raining," a familiar voice called from behind. Severus turned around and brown met black and Severus noticed that Potter was getting soaked.

"Cast the charm on yourself or you'll get sick."

"Why don't you do it for me?"

Severus wordlessly took his wand and cast the spell and the rain immediately stopped drenching Potter. He also cast a drying spell and a warming charm for good measure.

Potter smiled that boyish grin of his and they stood there under the rain.

"What're you doing here?" Potter asked.

"Thinking. And you? Not stalking me, I hope."

Potter just tilts his head to the side and Severus continues talking, "I've got a bone to pick with you, by the way."

Potter still doesn't say a word, just raises his eyebrows and Severus talks, "In the corridor, really? Have you any semblance of shame left in you, Potter?"

Potter just shrugged and said, "Well, Sirius said-"

"You accepted a suggestion from Black? And you think this is wise because?"

"This isn't a joke, you know. Not to me. I'd really like you to come to the ball with me and I was hoping that now that everyone knows I'm asking you out, you'll say yes."

"What makes you think I'll say yes?"

"I was thinking maybe you'll go out with me out of the goodness of your heart?"

"A pity-date, Potter, that's what you want?"

"Well, I'm pretty certain that I can change the pity-date into a real date given the chance."

"There's a flaw in your plan, Potter."

"What's that?"

"There's no goodness in my heart."

Potter smiled gently at Severus taking a step forward so that they're almost chest to chest.

"I really don't believe that, Severus."

"It doesn't really matter what you believe, that doesn't change anything."

Potter whipped out his wand and from nowhere out came a familiar green and silver scarf.

"That's mine," Severus said.

Potter wrapped the scarf around his own neck and whipped his wand again. This time a Gryffindor scarf appeared. Severus waited for Potter's next moved, anticipating anything. He gripped his own wand tightly ready for anything. Potter only wrapped the Gryffindor scarf around Severus's neck.

"These aren't mine," he stated dryly.

"You're the Prince of the Obvious today, Severus. Something wrong?" Potter asked teasingly.

Severus only scrunched up his nose and glared at Potter.

"I'm not wearing this," he said, brushing off Potter's question.

"You say that now, but you're not really taking it off are you?"

Severus clenched his jaw and lifted a hand to remove the scarf but Potter trapped his hand with his own.

"That doesn't count," he said.

"Tomorrow's the last Quidditch match," he continued not waiting for Severus's reply, "Will you wear this for me tomorrow? Will you cheer for me?"

Severus's hand that was trapped in Potter's hand twitched and he looked down. He sighed loudly. _Don't look up, _he told himself. He knew that if he looked at Potter now he would lose every resolve he has. He would crumble and say yes. He shouldn't look up. He tried to pull away but Potter only held tighter.

He closed his eyes tightly and took another deep breath. He looked up and prepared himself to see Potter's _pathetic_ attempt at doe eyes. But that wasn't there at all, instead what he saw made his heart skip a beat. Potter's brows were furrowed, his shoulders set and his eyes were determined. He was standing his ground, he won't back down no matter what, he won't take no for an answer and it made Severus shiver to think that Potter was that intense about him.

He swallowed. With his free hand he lifted his wand and placed the tip on the middle of Potter's chest. To his benefit, Potter didn't even flinch. He murmured the incantation to renew the charms he cast a while ago on Potter and said, "It would be treacherous of me to cheer for another team."

He was rewarded by a blinding smile from Potter. He didn't move his head as he saw Potter lean impossibly closer.

"You'll live," he said before he pressed his lips on Severus's.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Yuletide Cheer

**Author:** veritaserumMaster / PageNotFound404

**Rating:** T (Rating might go up in the future.)

**Pairings:** JPSS

**Warnings:** AU, Language.

**Summary:** Marauder Era. 7th year. Severus's life was a routine: wake up, eat, study, get bullied, study, eat, study, get bullied, study, eat, and sleep. Getting asked out by his Tormentor (with a capital letter T) though, was not on his itinerary.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Please don't sue me.

**A/N:** This story is slash, so if you don't like that, then why are you reading this in the first place?

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES AT THE BEGINNING AND END OF THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS. THANK YOU. ;) **

I should really work on my punctuality. This is so embarrassing being late in updating all the time. Please, please, please forgive me.

Ok, just little clarifications, in my head, the Quidditch shower rooms basically look like American high school locker rooms. And global warming is a thing back then and random characters pop up. So, uhm, I don't know what I'm doing with my life right now.

Happy New Year everyone! Enjoy the fireworks. I'm going to wear a kimono this year, so Yay! To that.

Please read the notes at the end.

JP*SS

Droplets of rain hit the window roughly and the room was enveloped in coldness. Severus sat on the side of his bed slightly fingering the red and gold scarf on his lap. The last match has already started and everyone is at the pitch even with the rain pouring down, even when their cheers would just be drowned out by thunder.

Severus told himself he wasn't going, especially not to cheer for Potter. But a part of Severus felt bad for not being there.

His mind drifted off to the kiss they shared yesterday. He didn't want to let Potter anywhere near him, anywhere near his heart, but the bastard had a way of burying himself so deep within Severus's skin that there is no way to remove him. Severus sighed and moved his fingers from the scarf to his lips. He didn't exactly promise to go, Potter just assumed he said yes.

Severus growled as he grabbed the scarf and headed out.

He didn't even bother trying to hide it as he passed people in the corridor. Potter practically announced to the whole school his intentions towards Severus, any attempt at subterfuge Severus would make will not make any difference.

He braved the rain and headed to the pitch. He gripped the scarf tightly but did not put in on and cast an umbrella charm on himself.

Gryffindor and Slytherin were playing and Severus knew that he'll be dead the moment he stepped onto the Slytherin side what with everything that has been happening with the griffins and the Gryffindor scarf in his hand so he went over to the Gryffindor side. He arrived just in time to see that the scores were tied and the teams were flying off from a time out.

Potter was easily spotted even when the rain blurred everything and everyone looked the same. He was the only one with a red and gold uniform but a distinctly _not _red and gold scarf. It was Severus's. the scarf was tied to his neck so it won't fly off. He didn't think that Potter would actually wear it to the game. At the very least, he thought that Potter's rag tag team would oppose to this blatant display of disloyalty to their house, but everything seems to be in order. Potter's barking orders and everyone's following him.

Severus took a deep breath and mustering all the courage he could get, he wrapped Potter's scarf around his neck and stood in the background. He didn't look up for a few moments, afraid that something bad could happen, that everyone would look at him and mock him and he'd find out that everything was just some elaborate ruse. But when he finally is look up, he saw brown eyes staring right through him from the field.

Severus gasped and his eyes widened. Potter smiled, and slowly it turned into outright laughter. But it wasn't a cruel laugh, it was a genuine one, something the reached his eyes. Severus pushed through the crowd to get to the edge of the bleachers. Potter steered his broom to get nearer Severus, smile still not fading.

Severus just looked t him with mild amusement. "Well, what are you waiting for?" Severus asked.

"Go win."

Potter nodded and did just that.

JP*SS

Unsurprisingly, Gryffindor won, with Potter catching the snitch just in the nick of time. Severus would forever deny the fact that he cheered when they won, he would say that he merely clapped his hands and spared a small smile. BS.

He was going back to the castle, walking with the crowd when he felt hands on his upper arm. He turned and saw Lily. She was pulling him away, going against the flow of the people and he just let her. It was futile trying to stop whatever she had her mind into. They reached a another set of stairs and he recognized it as the one headed to the lockers.

"Lily, we shouldn't-"

"Shh!"

Well, that was just rude. He sighed not really wanting to think about anything. He'll just get more confused and he'll end up thinking about Potter ad everything that happened. With his free hand, he traced his lips. He felt his cheeks flush at the memory of their kiss yesterday. He quickly shook his head and cursed Potter.

They went down the stairs and Lucius was at the bottom waiting for them.

"Well, it's about time," he said, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Sorry, he was hard to find in this weather," Lily just shrugged.

"Hello," I waved at them. "Standing right over here."

Lucius turned to me and just rolled his eyes. "Go on then, I have things to do."

"Go where?"

"Like what?"

Lily and I asked at the same time, Lucius just looked amused.

"To flirt with himself in the mirror," I answered at the same time Lily said, "To the locker rooms, James waiting for you."

The three of us stood there, not knowing what to do. Slowly, my face pinched in annoyance and hesitancy, while Lucius just glared at me and Lily's shoulders shook with silent laughter.

"I'm _not _going in there."

"I _don't _flirt with myself."

Everybody should really stop talking at the same time.

Lily rolled her eyes and pointed at Lucius, "Shut up," and then pointed at me, "Of course you are."

With that she pushed me towards the corridor leading to the locker rooms. "Seriously, just congratulate him. You just announced to everyone on the pitch that you and Potter are a couple, what with matching scarves and all. The least you could do is to actually tell him you like him," she looked pointedly at the scarf around Severus's neck and he touched it lightly.

"I don't like him," he denied.

"Yes, and pixies are well-behaved creatures. Seriously, Severus, this denial is making me gag," Lucius _helpfully _put in.

"I hope you choke," he glared.

"God, boys are such hard work. Go, Severus," Lily grouched.

"You just want to get rid of me so you could go and frolic in the woods with youR Ravenclaw boyfriend and Lucius could hold hands and skip through the flower gardens with Narcissa." Well, that should stir them up a bit.

"Fine. I'm going. I hope you kids have _fun_," he said vindictively.

He walked off not looking back. He took his time walking. He didn't exactly feel excited seeing Potter. He's dreading their meeting because he never knew what Potter's thinking.

He was still trying to decide whether he should go back or not when a pair of arms dragged wrapped around his shoulders.

"If it isn't our favorite snake," a very familiar, _annoying _voice said.

"_Black_," he said the name in distaste.

He turned around and saw three-fourths of the formidable troll-heads of Hogwarts still in their Quiddith gears, except for Remus who was already changed into a white button down shirt and black trousers.

"Now, now don't be like that. You're one of us now."

"I'll never be one of you," Severus snarled.

"Your scarf says otherwise," Lupin put in as Pettigrew smirked.

He just glared at the three of them and roughly asked, "What do you want?"

"Aren't you going to congratulate us on our win?" Black asked, grinning like a loon. Severus just glared harder.

"Whoa there. We just wanted to let you know that James is waiting for you, it's about time you came to him."

"And red looks good on you, by the way," Lupin.

"Remus!" Pettigrew spoke for the first time. "He's James boyfriend now, you can't flirt with him," Pettigrew mock-scolded and Lupin just laughed heartily.

Severus flushed and mumbled, "I'm not his boyfriend."

"Yeah, great argument there," Lupin said.

"Well, good luck!"

With a few pats on his back, the three headed off. Severus thinks he just got their approval.

Oddly enough, their approval seemed to give him a confidence boost and made him feel more sure about this.

With purposeful strides, Severus opened the door to the locker rooms and his heart shattered to a hundred pieces at what he saw.

A/N:

This work is unbetaed, if you are interested, or know someone who is interested in being my beta, please don't hesitate to tell me. I need one badly. Eheheh


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Yuletide Cheer

**Author:** veritaserumMaster / PageNotFound404

**Rating:** T (Rating might go up in the future.)

**Pairings:** JPSS

**Warnings:** AU, Language.

**Summary:** Marauder Era. 7th year. Severus's life was a routine: wake up, eat, study, get bullied, study, eat, study, get bullied, study, eat, and sleep. Getting asked out by his Tormentor (with a capital letter T) though, was not on his itinerary.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Please don't sue me.

**A/N:** This story is slash, so if you don't like that, then why are you reading this in the first place?

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTES AT THE BEGINNING AND END OF THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS. THANK YOU. ;) **

Shit's about to hit the fan in this chapter.

JP*SS

The locker was thrumming with energy and chatter and happiness. Everyone was proud of their win, especially the seventh-year students. This was their last game and they wanted to end their time here with a bang.

"There's a party back at the tower for everyone, guys! Let's go!" Molly shouted over the noise. Everyone cheered and left in groups except for 4 students in the corner, one of them was still in a towel, grinning foolishly as he put on his clothes, one was already showered and changed, while the other two didn't even bother washing the grime off their bodies.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Molly asked.

"We'll catch up," Remus answered.

They waited until the coast was already cleared.

"So, how does it feel not only to bag the snitch, but a new boyfriend, too?" Sirius asked and grabbed the Slytherin scarf from the bench while Peter snickered. Remus just looked on in amusement, freshly showered and having already changed into normal clothes.

Potter put on muggle jeans (Courtesy of Arthur Weasley) and grabbed the scarf fron Sirius's hands, making a face at him.

"Oh, clever, really," Sirius shot back.

"I'm guessing you're not coming back with us to the party then?" Remus asked.

"I hope not. I don't want to see his pining face tonight because his little snake didn't follow up on the bold move of wearing your scarf and went in here," Sirius got a kick on the leg for his troubles.

"We could find him for you if you want," Peter offered.

"No thanks, Peter. If he doesn't come here, I'll find him myself," James said pulling an old-looking parchment from his robes strewn around the place with his free hand.

"We'll leave you to it then. Good luck," Remus said, reaching for Peter and putting his arms around his shoulders.

"You'll need it," Sirius added and stood on the other side of Peter.

"Up yours, Sirius!" James shouted without any bite in his tone. He chuckled softly, listening to their fading voices. He faced his locker but he didn't move for a while. He stood there looking at Severus's scarf. He brought it up to his nose and inhaled deeply, which, really, _not _creepy at all. He wanted to see Severus and he wanted to see him now.

The joy he felt when their eyes met was indescribable. He couldn't stop smiling even before he saw the snitch.

He didn't know what it was about Severus but there was something. There was something that made James notice Severus even when they were first years, there was something about him that made James want to wrap his arms around him and never let, something about him that told James he would get bitten if he touched but James always loved a challenge. Severus was one of a kind. And James wanted him in more ways than one.

Before, he thought this was just some childish crush and would go away some time down the road, but clearly the world hated him so much. He went about showing his affection the wrong way. It just seemed that Severus didn't pay any attention to him, so he did what he did best, he pranked and annoyed and generally made a nuisance of himself around Severus. It was the only way he knew how to get what he wanted. Of course, wooing (Does anyone use that word anymore?) also came to his mind. He just didn't think that that would work on Severus.

He's watched him all his life, he knows every little thing about him, again, it's creepy but it's what he did. He couldn't get close to Severus and he wanted to know him so he watched. He knew that Severus wanted someone who could challenge him in different ways, wanted someone to touch and wanted to be touched in the most simple of ways, he needed someone to make him laugh, to protect him.

So lost was he in his own thoughts that he didn't notice someone standing in the doorway until the person moved. James's head snapped towards the movement, hoping that it was Severus there. His heart sank and he quickly shoved the map inside his locker when he saw that it was only a random girl. Claire or Clary or something that starts with a C. He knew she was from the Ravenclaw team, a seeker he thinks. He doesn't really care.

"You really shouldn't be here," he told her.

"Why? This is everyone's locker room," she pointed out. She was wearing a layered pink skirt with a sleeveless blouse that showed more than she should be showing, how old is she? 15?

James kept his eyes on her, suspicion rising in the back of his throat. He tried to reach for his wand and he remembered that he left it in his pant pocket which, he discovered, is now on the floor. He thinks it would be offensive for a guy to reach for his wand in front of a girl, so he didn't move.

She moved slowly towards him with come-hither looks in her eyes. _Uh-oh._

"Really, you need to leave right now. I'm waiting for someone," James said. He was actually so close to begging her to just leave. She just nodded and bit her lip in what she probably thought to be a sexy move, but not really. She was now standing in front of James trying to push her breasts into his face. James internally rolled his eyes. Up close, he could see the thick layer of make-up on her face. It made him want to gag.

"You're really a pretty girl but I'm not interested. I'm waiting for someone," James reasoned.

She just let out this sarcastic laugh that sounded like Sirius with a clogged nose. "Who? That snake you claim you're interested in? Please, I know you're just playing with him. You don't really like him, don't you? I mean, who could like that slimy Slytherin?" she said, disgust evident in her face.

James saw red but he kept his cool, he was taught never to hit a girl. His fist clenched around the scarf he was holding and he tried counting down to from 10 to 1. He didn't even reach 6 when he blew.

"Listen," he started, glancing towards the entrance for someone, _anyone_, to save this poor soul from facing his wrath. "I don't know-" he never finished whatever he had to say because he was slammed back into the lockers. For someone so small, she was surprisingly strong.

He let go of the scarf to push her away but before he knew it, she was already planting her lips into his. There was a strong taste of strawberry on her lips that made him want to puke. He hated strawberry.

He put his hands on his shoulders and pushed her roughly away. Not even bothering to check on her when she stumbled and fell to the floor.

He already caught sight of someone running from the locker rooms and he couldn't tell if that was Severus or not. _Fuck. _

He ran to follow him but stopped in the doorway when he saw a familiar scarf on the floor. He picked it up and turned it in his hands and sure enough on the edge of the scarf was hi initials, embroidered neatly in gold strings. _Double fuck._

He went back to his locker to shrug on a clean shirt, ignoring the whining from the floor. He took his wand, map and the scarves and headed for the door.

"James, wait-" the girl called.

James roughly turned around and the anger in his eyes made the girl stop in her tracks.

"If you value your life, you will never, ever get anywhere near me again," he wanted to say more but he had more pressing matters to attend to. "Just stay away from me," he said and walked away.

He had gotten back into the tower when he opened the parchment and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

He quickly scanned the pages for Severus and found him in the astronomy tower. He was fast, James can give him that.

He rushed to the nearest secret passage and soon enough he found himself on the bottom of the staircase headed for the astronomy tower.

He found Severus sitting on the edge of the tower, feet dangling on the edge. Even with the situation, James found himself admiring the wide expanse of pale neck exposed as Severus looked up at the moon cut in half.

James took a couple of steps towards him, shoes clacking on the stone-cold floor.

"You win," Severus said quietly. Almost too quiet that James wouldn't have heard it.

"Sev-"

"Don't bother starting, Potter." Severus stood up on the edge and now James could see that he was barefoot. James took a couple of steps forward, worry etched in his face.

"Severus, please-"

Severus laughed. It was rough and mocking. "You think I'd jump off the astronomy tower just because of you, Potter? Well, you're more conceited than I thought," Severus jumped inside and grabbed his shoes.

"I actually thought it, you were different this time. But it's just the same old story, isn't it? You got bored and you needed the ego-boost so you decided to humiliate me again. Congratulations, Potter, you succeeded. Nothing you can do now will make this year more horrible. You actually managed to make me think that you could be trusted, that whatever this is, is real."

All the while James was standing speechless.

"Severus, I know you're angry. But please, listen. I-"

Severus laughed bitterly this time. Slowly, he made his way towards James and stopped in front of him.

"Angry? Me? Ridiculous."

He moved towards the exit and James reached out for him.

"_Don't_ touch me, Potter. I feel disgusted by you right now."

James sighed and stayed where he stood. He knew that Severus wouldn't listen right now so he let him go.

He listened as Severus footsteps faded as he walked away and when the sound was completely gone, James sat down on the floor and hugged the forgotten scarves close to his chest, breathing in their combined scents.

James wanted to find the girl and use some very unsavory spells on him but he knew it wouldn't make him feel better about the situation. He hated that girl and he was angry. He was angry and Severus was angry, he wouldn't listen to reason or explanation right now. So he had to wait, he had to wait for Severus to clear his mind well enough to listen. He had to ask for forgiveness and he had to explain what happened. He had to gain Severus's trust back.

_Triple fuck._

A/N :

I'm actually disappointed with this chapter. I'm not satisfied with the dialogue. Again, I'm begging you, please send a beta my way. Please?

Please don't kill me for the cliffie! I'll update ASAP.

On another note, I was actually thinking of writing a smex scene for this one and I was wondering what you guys wanted? Soft and fluffy? Rough and insistent? Passionate and Harlequin-ish (like with the "throbbing flesh" and shit like that?)? or hurried with the lip-biting and hair pulling? Angry sex? Sweet sex? Sunday afternoon sex? Lazy sex? Send me a message or review.

I can't write stuff like that even if it's the only thing that would save the world. I have the dirtiest mouth in existence but writing obscene things make me blush. Something's seriously wrong with my brain. I really want to try.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Yuletide Cheer

**Author:** veritaserumMaster / PageNotFound404

**Rating:** T (Rating might go up in the future.)

**Pairings:** JPSS

**Warnings:** AU, Language.

**Summary:** Marauder Era. 7th year. Severus's life was a routine: wake up, eat, study, get bullied, study, eat, study, get bullied, study, eat, and sleep. Getting asked out by his Tormentor (with a capital letter T) though, was not on his itinerary.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Please don't sue me.

**A/N:** This story is slash, so if you don't like that, then why are you reading this in the first place?

I've got a lot to apologise for. And I regret everything but the chapter was too long and I had to separate it in to 2. I am so sorry, there is no excuse for being tardy and I know I promised that Severus and James would be okay in this chapter but I can't stop torturing Severus. I'm so sorry. I'm excited for some cutesy stuff, too. And I promise we'll get there, please be patient. I love you all! :D

*JP*SS*

Three days. Severus has managed to avoid any human contact for longer; he thinks he can survive until school ends. He threw himself into his studies, only stopping when he needed to sleep. He wanted to forget everything that happened in the last few days. He didn't want to think about Potter or anything involving him. But he can't stop. Every now and then he finds himself thinking about him, about their kiss. Realization hits him and he either shakes his head to clear thoughts of him or lightly slaps himself on the cheek.

He was currently sprawled on his bed, papers strewn everywhere, drapes on his bed tightly shut and held by a spell. He was studying for things that don't even need studying. He just wanted to be busy. His stomach growled and he rolled over on his stomach to bury his face in his pillows. He had also managed to avoid the Great Hall completely, only going to the kitchens and pleading for the elves to give him some food, they were always so nice. But he can't do that now. Last night a Hufflepuff Prefect caught him sneaking off to the kitchens and deducted a few points off and told him never to set foot there again.

He didn't want to risk getting caught again because they were already losing the House Cup, they needn't lose more points.

He grudgingly trudged to the Great Hall. It was still early and Severus thinks he can get a few bites before people start flooding in.

He reached the Great Hall and sat in the farthest corner of the Slytherin table, his back towards the door. He was munching on a muffin with haste but still careful.

"Well, what do we have here?" Severus turned around to see a Ravenclaw girl, judging by the robes, standing in front of him with her arms crossed and eyebrow raised.

Severus sighed internally, _There goes that plan for a quiet meal. _

She seemed familiar though but he can't seem to remember where he saw her. His eyebrows furrowed, "May I help you?"

"You can by disappearing."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me. You should go back to the hole where you belong with your pitiful, disgusting snakes with you," she sneered at him.

By now, Severus felt more than saw the others moving towards him, not because they wanted to see what was going on but because their house was insulted. This house may not be known for their bravery, but they're known for loyalty to their house. They were snakes, they protect their own.

Severus stood and turned to walk away, shooting looks at his housemates who were looking back at him in understanding. They knew Severus didn't like to cause a scene.

He didn't have to sit there and take this from someone he didn't even know. Who was obviously just trying to get attention.

"That's right," she shouted after Severus, "Run away. Isn't that what you're good at? How can you even think that James would be interested in you? You're ugly."

It hit Severus that this was the girl that time in the locker room and he stopped.

There's a shuffle as the professors tried to stop the girl but she just barreled on, apparently thinking that she was winning because Severus was leaving.

"You're nothing but a coward and a lying, untrustworthy _snake_."

As soon as the words left her mouth, bright light erupted from Severus's wand and hit her in the chest. She was sprawled on the floor, coughing, but Severus wasn't done yet. Taking advantage of everyone's shock, Severus strode forward and pointed his wand on her throat. His eyes were on fire as he spoke, voice dangerously low.

"Want to know something? You can do whatever you want, I don't really care. You can sleep with whomever you want to, but the moment you insult who I am, then the line has been crossed." She trembled as he spoke.

There was movement behind him and he knew he had to move fast. He stood up.

"One thing you should remember is that _cowards _fight back."

Severus stepped backwards and the professors took over. As he was pulled backwards he expected to be swept away to the Headmaster's office, he was surprised to be surrounded by his housemates and the other girl by her own. The other houses looking on in confusion and intrigue.

Their Head of House along with Ravenclaw's stood in between the two houses.

"What is going on here?"

Everyone started talking at the same time.

"SILENCE!" their Head shouted over the noise.

"Thank you, Professor. 50 points from Ravenclaw and detention with Mr. Filch for the rest of the school year for verbally attacking another student. Honestly, I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be the clever ones. What made you think it's right to just insult someone and their house out of nowhere. And after the Prefects escort you to the infirmary and Madame Pomfrey says nothing is wrong with you, you will proceed to my office where you will wait for me for however long it takes and then we'll both send a letter to your parents about what you did, yes? 50 points from Slytherin, too, for attacking another student and making threats."

"That's it?" The Ravenclaw girl asked incredulously. "That's the only punishment he gets? He's the one who pulled and used his wand. I was just being honest. It's not my fault he can't handle the truth," she sneered.

"And for that, another 50-point deduction for Ravenclaw," Professor Slughorn intervened. "Might I remind you, that you were the one to provoke my student? He chose to walk away from you, which was very smart of him, but you continued your assault. However, if you deem his punishment not enough, I'll willingly add to it. We can't have favoritism now, can we? So as an added punishment, Mister Snape shall serve detention until the end of the school year, too," the girl looked triumphant as Severus's face fell, "with me," Professor Slughorn finished. "He shall have detention with me. Every day after class."

Severus tried not to look too happy about that and the fact that the girl went back to sneering.

The prefects cleared everyone and with a nod from their Head of House, Severus was out of the Great Hall. He caught sight of Potter and his bunch looking at him but Severus paid them no mind. He had enough drama for a night.

*JP*SS*

Severus was back in his dorm, sitting on his bed. He lost a couple of points for their house but no one gave him shit for it. And the detention didn't sound so bad if it's with Professor Slughorn. That just means he gets extra hours in the potions' lab and maybe a couple of extra lessons from the Professor as well. But Severus was still angry. He was angry at the girl for calling him a coward; he was angry at Potter for being such a dick; he's angry because he can never have what he wants; he's angry because no matter what he does it seems that happiness is not for him; he's angry at himself because he _is _a coward; he's angry because everything just refuses to fall into place; he's angry because he's tired of fighting for things to go his way even just once. Severus is tired and angry and he just wants it all to go away. So arranged all of his books on the bottom of his bed and sent his owl to deliver a message to Lily saying he's ill and he shut his drapes tightly. With his wand lighting the dark, Severus closed his eyes and thought of his mother. The way she looked, the way she smiled, the way she would hug and kiss him on the forehead whenever she got the chance, the way her voice would sooth everything the way she makes everything better, the way she prepares milk and cookies for him. He remembered her and he longed for her embrace. He cocooned himself in his own blanket, thinking that it was his mother's arms encircling him. It had been such a long week and Severus just wants to go back to a simpler time. He wants to go back home.

Severus turned a bit and buried his head into his pillow where he let his tears finally fall.

He's mad at himself for falling for Potter. It's hid biggest mistake and Severus will rectify that by doing everything he can to forget him. Potter doesn't deserve his tears, doesn't deserve anything from Severus. He broke his heart. Trusting Potter was Severus's moment of weakness, he won't let him in again. _Ever._

Snuggling tighter into his blankets and letting his tears fall, Severus let exhaustion pull him into a deep slumber.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Yuletide Cheer

**Author:** veritaserumMaster / PageNotFound404

**Rating:** T (Rating might go up in the future.)

**Pairings:** JPSS

**Warnings:** AU, Language.

**Summary:** Marauder Era. 7th year. Severus's life was a routine: wake up, eat, study, get bullied, study, eat, study, get bullied, study, eat, and sleep. Getting asked out by his Tormentor (with a capital letter T) though, was not on his itinerary.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything. Please don't sue me.

**A/N:** This story is slash, so if you don't like that, then why are you reading this in the first place?

I'm relatively early this time since I don't feel like studying for finals. Sorry (not really). Anyway, I'm probably going to finish this this month since my computer has a bug and I'd probably have to reformat everything again… Anyway, I just want to say thank you to everyone who's still following and reading this even if I update like once a millennia. Thank you so much for the reviews, too, they make me smile every time. :)

*JPSS*

It was oddly disturbing and slightly worrying that when Severus woke up that morning and there was no noise. No snore of his roommates, no chirping of the birds, nothing. He took his wand from under his pillow and checked the time. It was 6 in the morning and a Saturday, so where was everyone?

Slowly and carefully, Severus cast a charm that would pull back the curtains of his bed at the same time. Clutching his wand in his hand and expecting the worst, Severus was surprised to find no one there. The beds were empty and made. _Huh._

He checked the time again, this time checking the date, too. Huh.

It was the day of the ball.

Severus groaned and slumped into his bed again. Everyone will be so busy today and they'll be in and out of the room in a few hours like the actual girls that they are. Speaking of, Severus sat up again when he realized that Lily wasn't here bombarding him with questions and bothering him with talks of dresses and balls.

That was weird yet pleasant at the same time. He just hopes that Lucius has talked Lily into not bothering him this day and not because he has been snapping at her all the time. In his defense, it has been a horrible week and he just wanted some peace and not talk about anything Potter-related. But she was relentless, so one afternoon on their free period, he snapped at her and walked away. He guessed he should apologize for that. But not right now. He was still so stressed out from detention that he didn't even want to move.

The professor had given him today off to go to the ball, but he had no plans to do so.

Feeling like he wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon, Severus stood up and went to the washroom that everyone in the room shared. He washed his face and cleaned his mouth. He went back out scrubbing his face with his towel.

"Hey," someone said.

Severus clutched the towel to his face when he heard the voice. He didn't want to take the towel off his face in hopes that the voice was just his imagination.

"Severus," the voice called again.

Wearily, Severus took the towel off his face. He resigned himself to the fact that Potter won't leave without being able to talk and right now, he's too tired to put up a fight. Potter was sitting on the edge of Severus's bed, a familiar green scarf on his hands. Severus remained standing and looking at Potter with a neutral face.

It was so difficult being around Potter even for a short period of time because he can't seem to control his beating heart.

And Potter, Potter always had this uncanny ability to find him and pop up out of nowhere (He's too tired to question _how _Potter got in here in the first place). He has been bothering Severus since the fiasco in the Great Hall, trying to explain and apologize, but Severus won't fall for any of it ever again. Potter is a wolf in sheep's clothing.

"Potter."

"I know you don't want to see me and I know you're mad-"

Severus scoffed at that. Understatement of the year. "But really stop thinking whatever it is you're thinking because they're not true."

Severus's eyes sharpened, "You don't know what I'm thinking, Potter."

Potter flinched but otherwise remained determined. He nodded, "No, I don't. Because you won't talk to me."

"I don't have to."

"No, you don't. And it's fine, because for now I just really want you to listen, please?"

Severus didn't want to listen to him anymore. He's afraid that he's going to crumble and give in and then he'll be hurt again. Severus's has had enough of being hurt. But the look on Potter's face weakened his resolve. Just like every other time he looked at Severus recently, in was filled with determination and the kind of intensity that would make Severus fidget in place.

"Do I really have a choice, Potter?" he asked hotly. "You barge in here and invade my space, my privacy just because you can't get it into your thick skull that not everyone wants to hear your pitiful excuses. Let me get something straight, Potter, no matter how much you apologize, no matter how much you tell me that what happened was totally taken out of context or some such bullshit, there is no way I will forgive you," Severus prided himself when his voice never once wavered. But he wasn't done yet. Oh, he was just getting started. "You don't know what it feels like, Potter. You don't know what it feels like to be in my shoes. You have made my life here hell for seven years and then suddenly you want to get all chummy with me? Want to take me to the _ball_? Want to _date_ me? I smelled foul play the minute you asked me but I still fell for it, because I was an _idiot_ to believe you. And I thought I had forgotten my stupid crush on you, and I was ready to move on but then you poked your head in my life _yet again_ and I let you, and I fell for you all over again and it did nothing but cause me heartache just like it has for the past seven years. So I'm sorry, Potter. I'm sorry if I can't forgive you because the pain is too fucking much."

By the time Severus was through his chest was heaving and his eyes were watery with tears. Potter was now standing in front of him, head bowed down.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Welcome to the club, Potter," Severus managed.

He hated crying. It's a sign of weakness, his father used to say.

"I was a coward," Potter said and Severus huffed sarcastically.

"I was a coward," he repeated. "I liked you before, ever since I saw you. But I didn't know how to show you, and I was too afraid you'll turn me away and for all that our House is famous for bravery, I was scared. I'm always fucking scared when it comes to you, Severus. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I hurt you because of my cowardice. I can't turn back time, Severus, no matter how much I want to, I can't. And I understand if you will never forgive me, I can't even forgive myself right now. But please, listen, Severus. I love you, so much. And as the end of the year came, I panicked because I thought I'd never see you again and I was afraid of losing you. That fear overcame the fear of being turned away, and I couldn't let you go without a fight and I understand if I'm too late. But I _do _love you, Severus. Even if you don't believe that that girl never meant anything to me or that I never meant to hurt you in any way, please believe that I love you so much. I'll still be waiting for you at the Ball, Severus. I'll wait for you the whole night and if you don't come, then I'll understand, I will. I swear if you give me another chance I'll prove that I'm worth it. But if you don't go tonight then that'll be my answer and I won't bother you again."

At some point Potter had stepped forward and was standing in front of a crying Severus, his eyes were watery, too. Potter lifted his hands to wipe away Severus's tears. They stayed like that for a while, staring into each other's eyes, and Severus couldn't take it he looked away. Potter closed his eyes and inhaled deeply and softly brushed his lips against Severus cheeks and Severus closed his eyes. He felt Potter move away and when he opened his eyes again, Potter wasn't there anymore.

Severus allowed himself a few minutes of weakness and he collapsed to his knees, all the while quietly sobbing and whispering Potter's name.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Yuletide Cheer

Author: veritaserumMaster / PageNotFound404

Rating: T (Rating might go up in the future.)

Pairings: JPSS

Warnings: AU, Language.

Summary: Marauder Era. 7th year. Severus's life was a routine: wake up, eat, study, get bullied, study, eat, study, get bullied, study, eat, and sleep. Getting asked out by his Tormentor (with a capital letter T) though, was not on his itinerary.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue me.

A/N: This story is slash, so if you don't like that, then why are you reading this in the first place?

_*****IMPORTANT MESSAGE: PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE PROCEEDING TO THE STORY BELOW*****_

Okay, so in this chapter there is already a closure. I fully believe that it is crappy because I made Severus OOC and I hate myself for it. I can write another chapter if you feel that this ending sucks since I have another one in my head right now. I could probably throw in their graduation or something. If you think that this chapter needs improvement (which I totally think it does), or it's fine on its own, or you'd want another chapter, please, please leave a review or shoot me a message so I know what to do. Thanks for all of the support, guys. I love you all. :D!

**JP**SS**

The party was in full swing and everyone was having fun, but James was in the corner, nursing a glass of juice that had a hint of alcohol in it. The party has started at 6 and three hours had passed and he still hasn't moved from his table. The Ravenclaw girl from the incident before tried to approach him several times, and every time a harsh stinging hex hit her from the dance floor. He didn't care who sent the hex but he was grateful. He didn't want to deal with _that_ right now; he had to wait for Severus.

The party was dying down but James was still holding out hope. He wished and prayed that Severus would show. He knew it was a dick move to go into his room but he saw no other choice when Severus always ignored him. He heard the band saying that they would be playing the last song but there was still no sign of Severus. The others have come to offer their sympathies for him. Not saying a word but patting him on the back and giving him looks. Even Malfoy came over with Lily. He must look really pathetic to receive the look of pity and sympathy from Malfoy, who up until now still hasn't had the balls to confess to Lily.

As the last notes of the song resonated throughout the hall and the last of the students left, James stood up and went to the centre of the dance floor. He wanted to cry really, his heart was breaking into a million pieces because Severus didn't show. He wanted to cry but he steeled himself. He'd save that sort of thing for later. Right now he needed to convince himself to accept the fact that Severus wants nothing to do with him, he'd hurt him too much. If he was Severus he wouldn't forgive James, either.

He looked at the band as they were just packing up.

"Hey!"

They looked up at him.

"Can you play one last song?"

"Sorry, kid, we're officially off," their lead vocalist answered.

"Oh, come on. I'm a teenage boy who has been stood up by the one person who I ever loved. And he doesn't want anything to do with me. I need to wallow in my own misery for a while and what better way to do that than to slow dance by myself to some sad music? Don't you feel sympathetic?" he tried using his puppy-dog-eyes.

"Listen, kid-"

"No, dude," their guitarist interrupted. "I totally get the kid's pain. First loves are always hardest, man. This one's for you dude."

He started strumming his yet-to-be-packed guitar in a slow and sad tune. The others shrugged, followed his lead, and resigned themselves to the fact that their guitarist is a very weird person.

A few seconds later, and the singer was crooning something about wanting someone back. James bowed to them and swayed slightly to the music, closing his eyes. He hoped that Severus would appear out of nowhere and dance with him but he knows that that is impossible. So he thought about everything that happened in the last few months of his Hogwarts's days, and how much fun he had with Severus, how happy he was showing him how he really feels, the feel of his lips on his, his smile, everything about him that made James fall in love.

The music stopped and he opened his eyes, they were blurry from tears but he can see the figures of the band members looking at him with sad eyes. He wiped his tears off carefully.

"Thank you," he said to the band and bowing slightly.

"Anytime, dude," their guitarist said.

He nodded once and started walking out the doors.

"Hey, kid!" James turned around when he heard the vocalist call him.

"It won't get better. You just accept it and move on," he said.

"I know," James mouthed, he felt like he would cry if he talked again.

"But it won't hurt to hope a little. Because you might feel like nothing's possible now, but there's always something to hope for."

"Okay," James said. He didn't really know what else to say to that. He nodded again and left.

As he was walking towards his house, he thought about what the vocalist said and thought that it wasn't true. It hurts so much to hope, because there's nothing to hope for, not anymore.

He stopped when he reached an empty and dim corridor and let himself go. He cried and cried and his tears seemed endless. He didn't know how long he stayed curled up in himself there but after what seems like infinity, he managed to pull himself up and to his dormitory. Remus gave him his prefect's room so that he could wallow in self-pity and sadness and also because Remus is nice and wanted to save him from mortification if he ever walked into Sirius doing the nasty. Remus is also over at his girlfriend's room who is also a prefect.

He decided to go into his dorm room, though, to get some clothes at least. He opened the doors and thanked every deity he knew that no one was there bumping uglies. He debated just sleeping here but he didn't want to be bothered tomorrow. He searched through his trunk for his pajama pants when he remembered that he left it on his bed for easy access. He stood up and pulled back the curtains.

What he saw made his heart skip a beat and he thought, _Well, those aren't my pajamas._

Severus was on his bed, sleeping and hugging James's pillow. He reached out a shaky hand to brush away the strand of hair from Severus's face.

_Oh. So much better than my pajamas._

His hand slid down to Severus's cheek and his eyes fluttered at the feel of Severus's skin.

_I hope I'm not dreaming._

Severus stirred at his touch and he opened his eyes. His mouth formed an "O" when he realized who he was looking at and he sat up. James put a hand on Severus's shoulder when he tried to stand up. James was glad that Severus didn't fight him, choosing instead to look down and clutch at his chest. James sat down at the edge of the bed, just looking at Severus and waiting for him to talk.

Minutes passed by and the heavy silence continued until Severus opened his mouth to talk.

"I went," he said.

"What? Where?" James asked, confused.

"I went to the party to see you," Severus clarified.

James was shocked, "You did? I didn't see you."

Severus shook his head, "You're not the only one who's good at hiding themselves."

"Why did you go then? If you were planning on hiding, why did you go?" James tried to ask gently but his voice wavered at the last bit.

"I-," Severus cut himself off and breathed deeply before continuing. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"For what? I should-" he was cut off by Severus's hand on his mouth.

Severus shook his head and without removing his hand he moved so that he was also sitting on the edge of the bed, facing James.

"No, no. Let me- Let me talk. Just let me, please," Severus asked.

He was determined. James can see the look on his face. He was familiar with that look, his Housemates perfected that look. So he nodded and Severus slowly took off his hand from his mouth.

"I'm sorry. I went there because I thought I'd be strong enough to walk into that hall and admit to everyone that-that I-I don't know," Severus threw his hands up in exasperation. He tried looking for the right words to say but he couldn't. He took a deep breath and tried again.

He looked Potter in the eye and said seriously, "I don't love you, Potter."

"W-what?" James's heart sank and he looked away. Tears threatened to fall and he couldn't bear to have Severus see him like that.

"James," he heard Severus say and it was the first time that Severus said his name that he turned his head towards him. His eyes were teary again but he steeled himself for what Severus has to say. No matter how much it would hurt him, he'd still listen.

"James, I don't love you," he said again, and now James actually thinks that Severus is doing this on purpose. "Not yet."

Feeling courage blooming in his chest (or maybe it was adrenaline and nerves), Severus started talking and didn't stop.

"I mean, I have strong feelings for you, James. Very strong feelings and what happened just broke my heart because- because it's hard for me to trust anyone anymore and you suddenly having a change of heart and then that time in the locker room, I didn't know what to believe anymore. I'm not totally innocent in this situation, I overreacted and I'm sorry for that. It was just so difficult. And then I went to the ball and I saw you sitting in the corner and I wanted to go there and wipe the frown off your face and just hold your hand but I was afraid. I don't even know what I was afraid of, but I was, so I headed here and I thought I'd wait for you but it took you some time to get here and I fell asleep and now I don't know what I'm saying and I'm rambling because for once in my life words escape me and it's all because of you and you make me do and feel things I never thought I'd feel again, and maybe that's what terrifies me a bit, but it's okay because all the things you make me feel are good things and I may not be able to tell you I love you but I want to give us a chance and it may not be the wisest decision considering we're about to graduate soon but I know you're going to be an auror because that's what you've been saying since we were in first year and I'm not planning on going anywhere after graduation but maybe that's assuming too much or overthinking or being overconfident that you'd be staying with me for that long and please, please stop me from talking because I can't even understand me any-"

James surged forwards and cradled Severus's head in his hands and pressed his lips on him in a gentle kiss. Severus sighed into the kiss and held James's hands.

James pulled away but kept their foreheads pressed together.

"Severus, I understand. I love you, and if you there's even the slightest chance of you loving me back then I'll spend every moment turning your feelings into love. I love you, okay? And I'm sorry."

"Okay."

They kissed again and this time Severus thought, _Of all our kisses, this one is the best._


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Yuletide Cheer

Author: veritaserumMaster / PageNotFound404

Rating: T (Rating might go up in the future.)

Pairings: JPSS

Warnings: AU, Language.

Summary: Marauder Era. 7th year. Severus's life was a routine: wake up, eat, study, get bullied, study, eat, study, get bullied, study, eat, and sleep. Getting asked out by his Tormentor (with a capital letter T) though, was not on his itinerary.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue me.

A/N: This story is slash, so if you don't like that, then why are you reading this in the first place?

_***IMPORTANT MESSAGE: PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE PROCEEDING TO THE STORY BELOW***_

Since you said I should write another chapter, here is my gift for you. I don't know what I was doing here but it seemed cute. Don't worry, there's another chapter coming up and there _might _be some smut, I don't know yet. I go wherever the words take me, or some such rot about writing. Anyway, I already started that one and as requested, I'm also going to write one where Severus says the magic words. Anyway, I would have finished the next chapter but some bad news came and my muse ran away when she heard. My heart's breaking right now, but I'll be fine I think. Thanks for all the support, guys. You're the only ones who believe in my abilities. :D

_**JP**SS**_

It was a few days later since they reconciled and they were under the same tree that James first asked Severus to the dance and the latter laughed in his face. They weren't there because of sentimental reasons, no, they just wanted to be away from everyone's eyes. Well, Severus wanted to be away from everyone's eyes and James just wanted to be with Severus. Anyway, the new lovebirds (_or as close to lovebirds as they can get with Severus still wary about PDAs but they've upgraded to handholding now, so there is that_) were sitting under the big, old tree with Severus reading a book and James using his lap as a pillow.

It was peaceful, quiet, so of course, James had to ruin the silence by talking.

He moaned and wiggled a bit before he smiled up at Severus and said, "So, what're your plans after graduation, Sev?"

"Don't call me that. And you know what my plans are, Potter," Severus didn't even look away from his book to look at James. This isn't exactly the first time they've talked about it but James wasn't talking about Severus's career choice, no, he was currently interested in Severus's living arrangements.

"You know what I mean," he said and put a hand on Severus's book to gently pry it off Severus's hands.

Severus sighed and accepted the fact that James would never let this one go. Not without a fight, at the very least.

"I am not going to live with you and be your kept toy, Potter," he said half-joking half-suspicious because you never know what James is thinking of.

He laughed and said, "As wonderful as that sounds, having you in my place, waiting for me every time I come home and then having my wicked way with you…" James's eyes became distant and dreamy as he continued to mumble some more things about Severus.

Severus blushed but rolled his eyes, kind of used to James's perverted imaginations. He wasn't really surprised to find this side of James even after only a few days. He carded his fingers through James messy hair and smiled down at him, "Lost your train of thought?"

James's eyes snapped to focus and he beamed up at Severus, making his heart skip a beat a little (it was actually a pretty big skip of the heart but Severus would never admit that).

"Sorry," he didn't look or sound apologetic at all. "Where was I? Oh, right. I just want us to live together. Is that too much to ask?"

"For the last time, Potter: I'm not going to live with you after graduation."

"Why not?"

"We've been through this before, you know. It's getting tiresome."

After a few kisses that night on James's bed, they moved to Remus's room (just to talk, of course, they're taking it especially slow) and in the process of getting to know each other better (while exchanging a few chaste kisses, James _just _couldn't help himself) the subject of living with each other and Severus vehemently refused, listing a couple of _very logical _reasons. Of course that only challenged James even more, going as far as actually producing a paper that listed his inheritance and N.E.W.T.s scores to prove that he can provide for Severus. Severus smacked him in the head for that. He was not going to be a housewife, _thank you very much_.

"But I want to live with you. Please?"

Oh, James was pulling out the big guns, now. He was doing that pouting thing again and the eyes were just too adorable. But Severus was immune to this; he can totally resist these things. And if James thinks he's the only one who has secret weapons, he totally underestimated being with a Slytherin.

"James," he said lowly and gently and he saw James's face go back to normal before snapping back to being pouty again. Severus found out the night in James's room that his weakness was Severus saying his given name. "James, I know you want us to live together but we'll kill each other and you know that. Moving in together is a big step and we've only been together for a few days. We don't even know how to be proper boyfriends yet and we—Wait, what are you smiling at?" Severus broke off his speech when he noticed that James was not paying attention anymore and was just grinning up at him.

"So, we _are _boyfriends," he said a bit goofily.

Severus rolled his eyes. Seriously, at some point he thinks his eyes are going to roll off his head with the amount of times he has to roll it in James's presence.

"_That's _what you get out of that? Were you not there when I said I had f-feelings for you?" he stuttered over that word. It'll take a while before Severus gets comfortable with the idea that he _has _feelings, but when that time will come, James knows it'll be worth it.

"Just trying to make sure," James said as he sat up and twisted sideways so he can pin Severus to the tree. He put one arm beside Severus's face and the other running up and down his side. Severus blushed harder than before but stayed quiet and smiled a bit.

"Idiot," he said fondly.

James grinned harder and leaned closer to Severus. "It's okay, you love me anyway."

"You wish."

James's smile softened and he shook his head, "I _know_."

He pressed their lips into a soft kiss, nothing too much, just wanting to feel Severus's lips on his. He pulled away and smiled at him again.

"It's okay if you don't want to live with me, _yet_. But just stock your place with food because I'd surely be there every time I can and you'd always be at my place, too."

Severus placed his hand on James neck and the other carded through his hair.

"Yes," he whispered softly. "But if you ever want me to live with you in the future, the pouty face could only take you so far. You have to try harder, _James_."

James leaned in again and kissed Severus.

_Try harder, eh?_


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Yuletide Cheer

Author: veritaserumMaster

Rating: Definitely an M now.

Pairings: JPSS

Warnings: AU, Language, Smexy times (Hand Jobs).

Summary: Marauder Era. 7th year. Severus's life was a routine: wake up, eat, study, get bullied, study, eat, study, get bullied, study, eat, and sleep. Getting asked out by his Tormentor (with a capital letter T) though, was not on his itinerary.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue me.

A/N: This story is slash, so if you don't like that, then why are you reading this in the first place?

This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I just couldn't help myself. It's Potter/Snape this time. Enjoy!

I bumped up the rating because of definite boyxboy action. It's not really vital to the story but if you want to skip it, no problem. Enjoy!

*JP*SS*

It was tradition that the night before the graduation ceremony, every seventh year would come together to celebrate their coming of age or what is also known as the "We Survived Seven Years Party." The Gryffindors were determined to uphold this tradition. But not all were convinced that it will be a good thing because of House rivalries. But since the party planning was led by the Marauders, it was sure that alcohol will be somehow involved, and that was enough to erase the students' doubts.

And so, the night before their graduation, every seventh year student was dirty dancing, getting drunk and getting laid at the Gryffindor common room (of course the getting laid part was done somewhere else, no one wants to see somebody else's junk while they bump uglies with someone else).

Even Severus had a glass of Firewhiskey in his hand as he giggled with Lily on the couch as they watched their boyfriends (or rather, boyfriend since no one was still sure what Lily and Lucius's deal is) make fools of themselves on the dance floor. Remus stayed firm in his belief that he will not have any alcohol in his system for all of five minutes because now he was dancing (it was more of swinging their connected groins back and forth in time to the music really) with a pretty brunette Severus is sure Remus doesn't know the name of. Sirius and Peter were by the punch (courteously prepared for those who don't like alcoholic drinks) mixing Firewhiskey with it. Severus should really do something about that but he was too tipsy to care.

Lily and Severus were still giggling when James plopped beside Severus and tugged Severus to him.

"Hey there, babe," James said. Severus is not drunk enough for this. He rolled his eyes but didn't try to get away from James.

"What do you want?"

"Ouch. Now, don't be like that, babe."

Severus rolled his eyes again, "You're drunk and prone to doing and saying stupid things, I'd like to get this over with quickly."

"You-you really don't trust me," he mock pouted.

"I don't trust anything that comes out of a drunk man's mouth."

"What about those that come out of a drunk man's other parts, eh?" James wiggled his eyebrows at Severus and then laughed at his own dirty joke.

Severus stood up and said, "I need more alcohol for this."

Before he could go far, though, a hand caught his wrist and he looked down on James still sprawled on the couch. Lily made herself scarce the moment James pulled out the joke about things coming out from other things. She did not need to hear anything like that ever again.

"Come dance with me?" James asked.

Severus raised his eyebrows incredulously. Surely James wasn't asking him to dance with him to this kind of music, right? Or to dance at all, really. "Are you crazy?"

James pouted again. "We didn't get to dance at the ball and, well, I want to dance with you, even if it's just here."

James was pitiful really. Severus pointed to the gyrating bodies on the dance floor and said, "That's _not _dancing, Potter. It's a pitiful excuse for rubbing with each other to feed their sexual appetites."

James rolled his eyes. "We're not going to dance like _that_."

James stood up and pulled Severus with him to the dance floor. Severus could do nothing but follow James. In his defence, Severus was quite tipsy and that made him more willing to James's request.

Once they reached the dance floor (it was really just the middle of the Gryffindor common room), James wrapped a hand around Severus's waist while Severus reached up an arm to wrap around James's neck. Their free hand were clasped together and held in between their chests.

Severus giggled and James looked down on him, smiling. It was the most clichéd moment in the history of history that it actually sobered Severus right up and he laughed out loud. Not the boyish, drunken giggle from before but an honest to God, head thrown back laugh.

"Thank you for the dance," he said to James.

"You're welcome," James answered.

They swayed for a few more moments to the loud, blaring music, just soaking up each other's presence. James leaned his head down and whispered so tenderly in Severus's ear.

"I love you."

Severus's smiled and using his hand on James's neck he moved their head so that their lips met in a kiss as tender as James's admission. They kissed until the music ended and then James let go.

But he held on Severus's hand and led him up to his dorm room, every now and then stopping to share a kiss or two in the hallway. No one seemed to see them and they took advantage of having no one's attention to them to sneak off.

Once in the room, they tumbled towards James bed. James sat down on the edge of the bed taking Severus with him. Severus straddled James, spreading his legs and slowly sitting down on James's lap. Their crotches touched and they both hissed at the harsh feel of their trousers on their erections. James lied down and Severus chased him, lying on top of him.

James pushed Severus off until Severus was sprawled beside him. Quickly, James stood back up and took off his shoes and socks and did the same to Severus. He then lied down on top of Severus and continued kissing his lips.

His lips travelled downward and he stopped on the juncture of Severus's neck and shoulder and _sucked_. He wanted to leave a bruise, leave his mark on Severus's pale skin.

Severus moaned when James started nipping on his skin. It was probably the alcohol making him bold, Severus reached down between them to quickly undo James's belt. He had popped open James's pants and was pulling down his zipper when James decided to go lower and sucked on one of his nipples. He was so out of it, Severus didn't even notice when James unbuttoned his shirt. James gave his nipple a little bite and used his hand to twist the other nipple.

Severus reached inside James pants and grabbed him. He started stroking James the way he knew he like; he didn't exactly have any experience doing this with others.

Well, according to James's moan, he's doing just fine.

James leaned back up to kiss Severus again, this time his hand went down to cup Severus.

Their hands moved faster as their breathing became more laboured. It was sloppy and clumsy and they were drunk. They probably won't remember this in the morning but it's what they have now and it was perfect.

It didn't take long for both boys to reach their climax, they were, after all, teenagers. With another flick of the wrist, Severus came followed by James not long after.

They panted for breath, James still on top of Severus.

"Well," Severus said in between breaths.

"I second that."

James rolled off Severus and settled beside him, their heads touching. Their eyes met and they burst into giggles.

When they finally stopped giggling, James reached for his wand and cleaned them up. Severus gave him a quick peck on the lips and scooted upwards to settle under the blankets.

James took off his shirt and followed Severus under the blankets.

Severus was on his back and James took the opportunity to bury his face in Severus's neck and put his arm around Severus waist.

"We should do that again sometime," James mumbled against Severus neck.

Severus chuckled lightly and ran his hands soothingly along James's arm.

"Definitely."


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Yuletide Cheer

Author: veritaserumMaster

Rating: Back to T again

Pairings: JPSS

Warnings: AU, Language.

Summary: Marauder Era. 7th year. Severus's life was a routine: wake up, eat, study, get bullied, study, eat, study, get bullied, study, eat, and sleep. Getting asked out by his Tormentor (with a capital letter T) though, was not on his itinerary.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue me.

A/N: This story is slash, so if you don't like that, then why are you reading this in the first place?

This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I just couldn't help myself. It's Potter/Snape this time. Enjoy!

I'm going to upload one more chapter and that one would be an epilogue. One of the story's followers gave me an idea. :) Enjoy!

*JP*SS*

The morning after was not awkward at all. Severus didn't know when he became comfortable in James's presence but he likes it this way. He woke up on his stomach with James practically draped behind him. Sometime during the night, the curtains had closed and he had lost his shirt and trousers. He doesn't really think the latter was a big loss.

He buried his face further into the pillow to suppress the smile that had bloomed on his face.

He was probably squirming so much because he felt lips on the back of his neck. He suddenly stopped rubbing his face on the pillow.

"Stop moving. S'early," James slurred.

Severus shouldn't really find that adorable. _He shouldn't._

Severus rolled his eyes and rolled over, displacing James from his back.

"No," James whined but he didn't put up much of a fight. He just rolled onto his back. he didn't have a shirt on and the blankets are pushed down to his waist giving Severus a nice view of his chest.

He didn't know he was staring until James said something.

"Like what you see?" he asked sleepily.

Trying to ignore the blush on his face, Severus rolled his eyes and pushed the blanket off him.

"Where's my wand?" Severus asked.

"I have so many things to say to tat but it's so early and I don't know where to start," James said, sitting up and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Just help me find my wand. I need to know what time it is so I can get back to my room?"

"Why do you need to go back there? Everyone already knows we're seeing each other."

James pushed the blankets off himself and patted around the bed for a wand.

"Maybe it's in your pants? Hey, where are your trousers?" James asked as he pulled the bed curtains open.

"Looking for this?"

James distantly heard Severus groaning and quickly shuffling to hide himself under the blankets (Probably suffocate himself under them while he's there). James, on the other hand, has no shame and so is not at all bothered by the fact that almost everyone in his dorm room is staring at him naked, except for his pants.

"Good morning!" he greeted cheerily. "Lovely day, isn't it?" Oh, hey, you found Severus trousers, really need those. Is Severus wand in there?"

Sirius snickered and said, "Why? Your wand not good enough?"

Not missing a beat, James answered, "Well, I offered him _my _wand but unfortunately, it can't tell the time aside from 12 o'clock." His smile was sugary-sweet. "Now, give me that," he said as he snatched the trousers off Sirius's hand.

He quickly shut the bed curtains and snuggled over a Severus-shaped bump on the bed.

"I got your trousers and your wand's in there, too. I checked," he whispered.

There was mumbling from under the blankets and James didn't even try to translate that.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad. I made sure they all looked at me so I'm pretty sure no one saw you. Besides, if someone other than me saw you half naked, I'd probably gouge their eyes out. Remember that one if you ever decide to see someone else," he joked.

The Severus-bump jiggled lightly in what James hoped to be laughter. He took is as a good sign when Severus poked his head out from under the blankets.

A faint blush coloured his cheeks and James felt his heart melt.

"M'trousers?" Severus asked.

"Right here, but first," James reached behind him of his own wand and put a privacy spell around the bed.

He placed his wand in Severus's trouser pocket and tossed it behind him. He then leant down and kissed Severus on the lips.

"Good morning," he mumbled against his lips.


	14. Epilogue

Title: Yuletide Cheer

Author: veritaserumMaster

Rating: **M **definitely **M**

Pairings: JPSS

Warnings: AU, Language.

Summary: Marauder Era. 7th year. Severus's life was a routine: wake up, eat, study, get bullied, study, eat, study, get bullied, study, eat, and sleep. Getting asked out by his Tormentor (with a capital letter T) though, was not on his itinerary.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue me.

A/N: I deeply apologise. I thought I already uploaded this chapter, and then I receive an email of someone leaving a review and them hoping I was going to update soon. I thought I already ended this one but there's a chapter I haven't uploaded yet. And I'm so sorry. I hope you enjoy this. The M rating is for the slight smut at the end. It's probably not that good. You can skip it if you want.

I hope you enjoy this, guys.

*jp*ss*

**Epilogue**

**-2 years after the last chapter-**

It was a normal day for Severus. He was sitting on a kitchen chair drinking coffee and reading the Daily Prophet. The chair was padded and had curved rails, because James always complained of his back hurting. The sun was shining through an open window and lighting the round table in the middle of the kitchen. It was one peaceful start to a hopefully peaceful day.

He heard the padding of feet on the wooden floors and he looked up to see James walking out of the bedroom shirtless and only in flannel pajama pants; his glasses still missing. He was scratching his stomach and yawning. But when he saw Severus sitting and looking at him, he smiled.

James shared a flat down in Diagon Alley with Sirius, but he was always at Severus's. Severus doesn't really mind.

"Hey there, handsome."

"Shut up and grab a cup."

"So early yet so sour, stud muffin," James teased but grabbed his cup nonetheless, a red and gold atrocity that could only come from Black.

"What are your plans for today?" James asked as he sat opposite Severus on the dining table.

Severus put his paper down and pushed it towards James.

"Nothing important. I'll probably finish writing my report on Wolfsbane I'm working on, and then clean up this place. You?"

"Training the whole day so I'll have to leave early. I'll probably be back late, too. Take out?"

"What do you want?"

"Er, your pick?" he smiled dopily at Severus and drank the last of his coffee. James stood up and placed his mug on the sink.

"Fine. But don't blame me if you don't like what I get," Severus warned, following James back into the bedroom.

James suddenly stopped a few steps passed the doorway to their bedroom and Severus ran smack into his back.

"What the-"

James spun back and wrapped his arms around Severus's waist.

"You always know what I like," James said with a lascivious smirk.

Severus scowled and glared at James.

"Pervert."

"What's wrong with that? It just means I have a healthy sexual appetite," Jame punctuated his sentence with by grinding his hips against Severus's.

Severus held back a moan but couldn't stop himself as he reached up and put his hands on James' shoulder, holding tightly.

"A-aren't you supposed to go to work early?"

James released Severus immediately and headed to the bathroom. Severus leaned on the door jam.

"Right-o!" James called over his shoulder. "Should probably shower now. Wouldn't mind someone scrubbing my back, though."

Severus cursed. He stood there for a while trying to compose himself but then he thought, what for? He's probably going to end up losing his balance in the bathroom because of James. He pushed himself off and followed James to the bathroom.  
>-<p>

15 minutes later James was sitting on the side of the bed and tying his shoelaces as Severus panted on the bed. He looked back and smirked at Severus.

"See? We're getting better at quickies," he moved his eyebrows suggestively as he spoke.

"Go away," Severus muttered.

James just chuckled and walked over to Severus's side of the bed. He bent down to give Severus a soft kiss.

"See you later."

Severus tilted his head forward to return the kiss.

"Take care," he whispered against James' lips.  
>-<p>

It was 30 minutes after James left that Severus stood up from the bed. He took another shower, though, before he went to work cleaning the house.

He went to the kitchen to wash the mugs they used earlier. His face scrunched up when he held James' red and cold atrocity he called his mug. James got it when he was young, a gift from Sirius he said. He looked so fond when he was looking at it that Severus stopped his urge to smash the mug into tiny bits and pieces.

He started cleaning the bathroom, manually scrubbing the tub and sink. There's only so much magic can do. He sighed every now and then when he would come across James' products. He has a dozen of them; for his hair, his face, his mouth. Seriously, it's only a matter of time before he gets poisoned by these things. James was vain when it came to his physical appearance. In Severus's personal opinion, James doesn't need these products to look handsome. Not that he would ever say that to James.

He then went to check the living room. He moved the furniture around to get the dust under them and every now and again he would come across an article of James' clothing. He would sigh and pick them up to send them to the wash room. James would always run around the flat looking for this and that, giving up after looking for only seconds. Severus has no idea how James can even survive without losing all of his belongings.

He went to the bedroom to get all of the laundry and sheets. They seriously needed to be washed. He was removing the pillowcases when he noticed a jacket arm hanging out of the closet. He walked over and opened it up and shirts and pants and trousers came tumbling down. Severus sighed. He flicked his wand and the clothes started folding and hanging themselves.

Severus watched them for a moment before sitting back down on James' side of the bed. He looked around the room, at the pictures and posters hanging on the wall. Some of them were taken by Lily, others by Lupin; some were moving photos and others were muggle ones; some with Severus and James, others with their friends. There were various posters of Quidditch teams that Severus don't really know, but are idolized by James so they were put up.

Severus laid back down on the bed, his feet dangling on the edge. He was almost finished cleaning up and lying back down would be counter-productive. He can't help it though. The bed James brought over was soft and cloudy. It was a simple queen-sized bed with a wooden frame that curves into roses and Severus just wanted to bury himself in it and sleep forever. But he has to finish cleaning and his research.

Severus stood up and finished removing the bed cloths. He went to the washroom where another pile of laundry was already waiting, most of it James clothes. The perks of being an Auror are the daily trainings and paperwork when missions haven't been assigned yet. Severus flicked his wand again and the clothes separated themselves into colors and whites, then began washing themselves. Severus would come back later to dry those under the sun.

He went to the living room and spread his papers on the coffee table. He worked until he heard the clock in the living room hoot. Severus looked up and saw the clock strike 12. A miniature Hogwarts Express coming out of the train station and making a trip around the room before going back inside the clock. Severus smiled. He remembered buying that clock with James when they went to Diagon Alley. It didn't look as good as it did now but James but James took one look at it and fell in love. He actually spent days trying to figure out how to fix the little thing. And when he did, he was so proud of himself that Severus had to give him a kiss for a job well done. They had placed the clock on the wall together.

Severus stood up and made himself a sandwich for lunch. He took it back to the living room and sat on the couch. It's actually brought by James the first time he came over. He declared Severus's couch to stiff and promptly brought his own over. The couch was brown and cushioned on all sides. It was facing the biggest window in the flat, offering a nice view of muggle London and perfect lighting.

Severus frowned. He was noticing a pattern here. The bed, the couch, the kitchen chairs. They were all James'. More than half of the closet housed James' clothes. What did he use in his and Black's flat? _When _was the last time James was there?

Does-does James live here? Are they living together?

_What do you think, dimwit?_

Severus put his sandwich down, suddenly not in the mood to eat. Has James been moving in secretly? Why did it take Severus this long to figure it out?

_Obviously, because you like him here and you don't mind his presence at all._

Yes, but why?

_Maybe because you love him?_

"Oh, great. I'm talking to myself again- Wait, what? I _love _him?"

If Severus wasn't sitting down, he sure as hell would need a chair right about now. He knew he had feelings for James, and he knew somewhere down the road he would inevitably fall in love with him, so why was he so shocked?

Probably because he expected love to be uplifting, to say the least. This feeling of peacefulness and completeness that would overtake the whole body. Instead, he just felt like he always did.

Why?

Severus stood up and looked around feeling lost. He went to the bedroom and lied down on the bed. He thought about James and how he felt for him until he fell asleep on James' side of the bed.  
>-<p>

"Hey, I'm home! Did you buy some eggrolls?" James called out as he stepped inside the flat. He was taking off his shoes because Severus always yelled at him for that and headed for the kitchen- which was empty.

"Huh."

He took off his coat and draped it over one of the chairs he bought over. They were comfortable and so much better than Severus's _stools._ Who uses stools, anyway?

He pulled out his wand from his holster and went to the living room.

"Severus?" He called out again.

The living room was intact except for papers strewn across the coffee table and a half eaten sandwich on the side. James' brows furrowed.

He went to the bedroom and pushed open the door slowly. He breathed out a sigh of relief when he saw Severus curled up on the bed. He walked over to the bed, putting his wand on the bedside table. He knelt on the bed and bent his head to kiss Severus.

He kissed his forehead, his eyes, his nose, every part of his face. Severus stirred when he was nuzzling his cheeks. And James pulled back to look at him.

"Hey," James whispered.

Severus smiled.

"Hey. You're back." Severus reached out to run his hands through James's hair but stopped short and sat up suddenly. "Merlin, you're back. I must've slept all afternoon. I haven't ordered dinner yet and the laundry's still in-"

He stopped talking when James put a finger on his lips. "It's fine," he said. "We could order now and the laundry can wait until tomorrow. Now, before I forget," James leaned in and kissed Severus chastely on the lips. "I'm home."

Severus smiled again and kissed James back. "Welcome."

They shared a few kisses before Severus pushed them off the bed for dinner. Severus fixed the living room and called for the Chinese place down the block while James changed.  
>-<p>

James knew there was something bothering Severus. He never left his work unless it was for something important, and to leave his work haphazardly, there must be something really wrong.

They ate in silence in the living room, sitting side by side on the couch, Severus looking intently at his plate, still thinking about his feelings for James and James studying Severus intently.

"Severus," James called quietly.

Severus startled. "Yes? I'm sorry? What was it?"

"Nothing, actually. You were just so quiet. Is something wrong?"

_Don't say anything. Don't say anything_, he kept repeating in his mind. But again, his body was a traitor.

"You're sneak-moving in, aren't you?" he blurted out.

There was a second of silence, until James laughed. Severus pouted. Not that he'd admit it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, love," James said, trying to control his laughter. "It's just that, I'm not trying to do anything? For once in my life, I'm not up to anything."

"But almost all of the stuff around here is yours and I wondered what you used in your flat with Black."

"That's because the flat is filled with Sirius's things. And I don't usually sleep there. I'm always here, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Severus whispered and looked down.

James' gaze softened and he smiled, "I won't move in unless you really want me to, unless we've talked about it and you've agreed."

Severus looked up suddenly, realization dawning on his face.

"What? What is it?" James asked.

Severus didn't feel anything different when he realized he loved James because he was already feeling it all this time. Even before now, he already loved James. He loves James.

Severus placed his food on the coffee table, took James' and placed it on the table, too.

"What's happening?" James asked, confused.

Severus straddled James' lap.

"I don't know what's going on but I'm liking this development," James said. Severus rarely became assertive in the bedroom, but when he did, it usually meant amazing orgasms, that is, even more amazing than regular.

Severus smiled openly and leaned in to whisper to James.

"I love you."

Severus pulled back to look at James face. James was shocked into silence, but then his face split into a huge grin, boyish and happy.

"I love you, too," he replied easily before hooking a hand on the back of Severus's neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

Severus responded enthusiastically, hands sneaking up under James' t-shirt.

"Off, off," he said against James' lips.

James pulled back to take off his shirt, throwing it over his shoulder. He then took off Severus's shirt and that went sailing over the couch, too.

They kissed again, hands roaming over each other. James reached for Severus's zip but his hand was slapped away. Severus got off James' lap and James reached out for him, trying to chase his lips.

"No, no," he whined when Severus completely moved away and pushed him back against the couch.

"Stay," Severus said.

James whined but stayed still nonetheless. He almost came when he saw Severus kneel in between his legs.

"Sev, you don't-"

Any warning he could give Severus was drowned out by a loud groan when Severus quickly pushed down his sweat pants and swallowed him in one go.

"Fuck," James hissed as Severus started to bob up and down.

This isn't the first time Severus has blown him, but the feeling seems new every time and it drives James crazy.

He looked down on Severus and that was the biggest mistake of his entire life. Severus was looking up at him, pupils blown wide.

"Fuck," he said again. He reached down pulled Severus's hair. Severus moaned and James shivered in return.

He couldn't take it any longer, he pulled Severus up. Severus was surprised but went along with James' pull. Severus sat back down on James' lap, mindful of his hard cock in between them.

"Together, together, okay?" James said and then kissed Severus.

Severus hissed when James touched him, he didn't even remember being undressed. Severus was already half-hard from giving the blowjob and a few strokes from James made him completely hard.

"Now, now, now," James said.

Severus nodded and took both of them in his hands, pre-come slicking them. James was gripping Severus's ass, helping him grind in harder.

"James, I'm gonna-"

"Right there with you, love."

Their breathing became more ragged and their rhythm became off, and within a few strokes, James came, followed closely by Severus.

Severus slumped on James, not caring about the mess between them.

"Well," Severus said in between breaths.

"I second that."

"I love you," James said, lazy smile on his lips.

Severus kissed him. "I love you, too."

"But if you want to move in here without me noticing, you have to try harder, James."

"Try harder, eh?"  
>-<p>

**A/N: **Aaaaaand that's a wrap people. This is the end of Yuletide Cheer. Just in time of the Yule seasons, too. Funny how these things come full circle, yeah?

Anyway, I was wondering if you guys were interested in a sequel to this? Like, the wedding and adopting Harry and stuff? Let me know through a review or you can private message me.

I am on tumblr, although I mostly just reblog stuff there. But come talk to me, if you want. I'm always open for conversation. I am iamtully on tumblr. See you guys, around! Happy Christmas! :D


End file.
